Mrok i Krzyż
,,Mrok i Krzyż" to opowieść o grupie ludzi którzy w tajemniczych okolicznościach trafiają do Chimy, wywracając życie jej mieszkańców do góry nogami. Wraz z nimi do krainy przybywa tajemnicze zło. To moja pierwsza opowieść do tego nie bardzo dogaduję się z komputerem więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. 1. Przybycie Promienie zachodzącego słońca oświetlały skalny klif. W dole szumiało morze. Była to piękna sceneria dla zakochanych, którą dopełniała idyllityczna cisza. Tę ciszę przerwał czerwony błysk i głuche tąpnięcia. Pomarańczowe niebo skaziła niewielka czerwona ,,dziura" z której wyleciało sześć dziwnych istot. Ledwo dotknęli ziemi a ,,dziura'' zasklepiła się z sykiem. Istoty natychmiast wstały, wpatrując się w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był teleport (przynajmniej domyślali się że to teleport).Po chwili szok minął i istoty zaczęły rozmowę w dziwnym języku: - Nic wam się nie stało? - zapytała wysoka, barczysta istota z rudymi, kręconymi włosami i brodą. - W porządku Szymonie. -mruknęła szczupła, kobieca istota z włosami barwy biało-szarej, uwiązanymi w warkocz. - Właśnie Szymonie.-powiedziała ochoczo szczupła, młoda istota na pewno będąca mężczyzną -Ot kilka sińców, to niby dla nas nowość? Omówmy sprawę najważniejszą. Gdzie my do diaska jesteśmy? - Scott ma rację. Co to za miejsce? -mruknęła barczysta istota z jasnymi włosami średniej długości. - Jeśli nie ma tu tych potworów to mnie pasuje -powiedziała istota z brązowymi włosami, stojąca obok mniejszego stworka. - No dobra ekipa. Grunt to dobra organizacja -powiedział rudobrody, zwany Szymonem -Scott ty biegasz najszybciej z nas. Przebiegnij się trochę w głąb lądu i sprawdź czy nie ma zagrożeń. - Robi się szefie -odpowiedział szczupły chłopak nazwany Scottem,który wbrew temu co powiedział został na miejscu. Wszyscy wiedzieli że zadania wykonuje się kiedy szef powie to co ma do powiedzenia. - Michał i Marta, zostaniecie na klifie. Ja, Aleks i Rebecca zejdziemy obejrzeć plażę pod klifem. W razie czego będziecie nas osłaniać. Do roboty! Jasnowłosy i szara, czyli Michał i Marta skierowali się na szczyt klifu, Scott pobiegł w przeciwnym kierunku, a Szymon, Alex i Rebecca zeszli na plażę łagodnie opadającym zboczem. - W porządku Rebecca? -zwróciła się wyższa dziewczyna do tej niższej nazwanej Rebeccą. - Tylko kilka siniaków mamo. To nic.-mruknęła dziewczynka. Wyższa istota (prawdopodobnie Alex) nie wydawała się usatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią córki. Niezręczną ciszę przerwał Szymon. - Czy to jest... statek? 2. Dziwne sny Eris Eris miała serdecznie dosyć. Kolejna noc, kolejny sen. Ten sam sen. Znów śniło się jej starcie dwóch wojowników, odzianych w dziwne zbroje i toczących pojedynek. Jeden z wojaków miał biały płaszcz z czerwonym krzyżem i lśniącą, blado-błękitną zbroję. I miał miecz. Drugi wyglądał o wiele bardziej złowrogo. Miał czarny płaszcz i krwistoczerwoną zbroję, a w prawej ręce trzymał żelazny buzdygan. Eris chciała nawiązać z nimi kontakt, krzyknąć by zaprzestali walki, ale w tym śnie głos wiązł jej w gardle ilekroć chciała coś powiedzieć. Nie mogła też ich rozdzielić, bo nie mogła się ruszać. Jednak nie to ją najbardziej przerażało w tym zwariowanym śnie. Hełmy walczących, okrywały ich twarze i orlica nie wiedziała z jakiego są plemienia, ale jedno wiedziała na pewno: ktokolwiek walczył w tych puszkach, ten na pewno nie pochodził z Chimy. Hełmy były bowiem płaskie i miały kształt garnków. Żaden orzeł, goryl, lew czy wilk na pewno nie mógłby założyć takiego hełmu. A to oznacza że walczący nie byli istotami z tego świata. Eris szybko się tego domyśliła i zaczęła bać się tego snu. I to do tego stopnia, że po przebudzeniu krzyczała przerażona. Tak jak i tym razem. Spojrzała na drzwi pokoju. Najwyraźniej strażnikom znudziło się wpadanie do jej pokoju, po każdym razem kiedy usłyszą jej wrzask. To nawet dobrze, obecność dwóch facetów z pikami w jej pokoju była dosyć krępująca. Orlica zsunęła się z łóżka, przebrała się i podeszła do okna. - Muszę odpędzić od siebie te myśli. - pomyślała - Nie chcę zatruwać nimi radości przyjaciół. Zwłaszcza w tak wyjątkowym dla nich czasie. Niedługo ślub Lavala i Li'Elli. Moje wizje nie mogą zatruć im humorów. Sama się z nimi uporam, a na razie muszę udawać że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. 3. Wielka tragedia - Koga. - szepnął zdumiony Michał. - Co? - warknęła Marta. - Koga. Taki nieduży stateczek. Kogi budowano w średniowieczu, więc albo to statek widmo albo cofnęliśmy się w czasie. - A może zamiast się wymądrzać zerkniesz przez lunetę na ten statek? - spytała Marta, słodkim głosikiem, świadczącym o tym że ktoś ( Michał) dostanie zaraz w zęby. Po kilku ,,drobnych" sprzeczkach chłopak nauczył się kiedy spuścić z tonu. Jak teraz. Michał posłusznie zdjął noszony na plecach karabin wyborowy, odczepił lunetę, spojrzał przez nią i .......zdębiał. Koga była w ruinie. Żagle do łatania, burty brakowało w kilku miejscach, po prostu ruina. Ale największy szok Michał przeżył kiedy zobaczył załogę. Bo to nie mogli być ludzie! Mieli podobne do ludzi ciała, ale głowy w ogóle nie przypominały ludzkich. Czwórka stworów była przywiązana do masztu. Pozostałe pięć potworków była wolna, ale najwyraźniej wcale nie zamierzała rozwiązywać tamtej czwórki. Michał nie przyjrzał się monstrom dokładnie, bo zniecierpliwiona Marta wyrwała mu lunetę z ręki, przyłożyła do oka i zamarła jak Michał. W końcu oddała lunetę właścicielowi i powiedziała: - Musimy powiedzieć Szymonowi. - Szymon już wie. - Michał pokazał jej ręką plażę pod klifem, gdzie stali Alex, Bella i Szymon przy czym ten ostatni miał lornetkę przyłożoną do twarzy. - Trzeba będzie się naradzić. - powiedziała Marta, schodząc z klifu -Idziesz? - Zaraz do was dołączę. - powiedział Michał patrząc przez lunetę.Teraz mógł dokładniej przyjrzeć się załodze. Wolne stwory miały końskie łby, choć ich pyski były krótsze niż u normalnych koni. Nosiły podarte, stare szaty i szable u boku. Michał doszedł do wniosku że są to piraci, którzy schwytali jeńców i wiozą ich gdzieś sprzedać. A jeńcy na pewno nie byli końmi. Dwoje z nich miało brązową sierść, Michał zauważył że ich łby wyglądają na jelenie, choć nie mieli poroża. Trzeci jeniec był cały czarny i miał kocią głowę. Chłopak stawiał na panterę. Czwarty jeniec z pewnością nie był panterą, koniem ani jeleniem. Michał nie mógł poznać gatunku, więzień był bowiem tak przywiązany do owego masztu, że widać było tylko ramię i kawałek głowy, której kształt nie przypominał żadnego jelenia, konia czy pantery. W końcu Michał miał dość. Zamontował lunetę na snajperce, którą schował do kabury na plecach, odwrócił się i zamierzał odejść kiedy nagle usłyszał straszliwy huk. I zaraz poczuł jak ziemia usuwa mu się spod nóg. * Szymon i reszta grupy z przerażeniem patrzyli jak ich przyjaciel ląduje w morzu razem z głazami. Plaża nie dochodziła pod klif, a morze w tamtym miejscu było za głębokie. Nie mogli nic zrobić. Nic. 4. Zderzenie światów cz.1 Michał obudził się. Pierwsze co zobaczył to paskudna, pocięta bliznami, końska twarz tuż przed nim. Szarpnął się i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził że jest przywiązany do masztu. Szarpnął jeszcze raz co zgromadzeni na pokładzie piraci przyjęli gromkim śmiechem. - Obudziła się rybka? - spytał pocięty koń, który prawdopodobnie był kapitanem - Już się baliśmy że rybka się nie ocknie. A może ty nie ryba? Nigdy stwora podobnego nie widziałem. Ale kiepsko sobie radzisz w wodzie, skoro w niej mdlejesz. Załoga posłusznie zarechotała. Michał z zaskoczeniem stwierdził że rozumie ich mowę, choć ani trochę nie przypominała żadnego języka z którym Michał zetknął się wcześniej. Szybko pojął że ma do czynienia ze zjawiskiem paranormalnym. Ale to nawet lepiej. Rozejrzał się. Żadnego więźnia nie było na pokładzie. Prawdopodobnie zabrano ich pod kubryk. - Możemy się dogadać - powiedział - na początek mnie rozwiążcie. - Hej chłopy! - wrzasnął kapitan do załogi - To coś gada! Co tam mruczysz stworku? Że wypuścić? A co niewygodnie? Harm, zadbaj o wygodę naszego drogiego gościa. Załogant zwany Harnem podszedł i docisnął i tak już ciasny węzeł. Piraci zachichotali, widząc jak Michałowi oczy wyskakują z orbit. Nagle kapitan złapał chłopca za włosy, odchylił jego głowę, przystawił mu do gardła nóż i wysyczał: - Nie wiem czym jesteś, ani z jakiej pochodzisz krainy odmieńcze ale wiedz jedno: Na tej krypie warunki dyktuje tylko Kapitan Bliznogębny. Dotarło? - Masz strasznie wielkie ego jak na zwykłego, zapijaczonego piracika. W końcu co to za pirat z pięcioma załogantami i statkiem który wygląda jakby przetoczyły się po nim trzy cyklony. -odpyskował Michał. Iza tę pyskówkę zarobił cios rękojeścią noża w łeb. - Ja cię nauczę szacunku dla najsłynniejszego pirata na świecie. - warknął patrząc na krew płynącą z nosa Michała - Wiedz że niedawno posłałem na dno trzy statki łowców piratów, którzy byli na tyle głupi by ze mną zadzierać. A ty pilnuj języka, w przeciwnym razie dotrzymasz im towarzystwa. Michał już miał na końcu języka ripostę kiedy coś sobie przypomniał spojrzał w dół na swoje spodnie i jęknął. Talię miał przewiązaną liną, do której była doczepiona resztka słoika. ,,Wydostał się." pomyślał przerażony. - Co tam jęczysz? - spytał Bliznogębny, uśmiechając się paskudnie - W tym słoiczku było coś cennego tak? Niech no zgadnę. Złoto? Ale Michał nie odpowiedział. Był zły na siebie i ta złość wycisnęła z niego słowo na dźwięk którego piraci otworzyli gęby zdumieni. Słyszeli w życiu wiele przekleństw, ale takiego jeszcze nigdy. = 5. Więzienne opowieści Żelazne drzwi więzienia otworzyły się ze skrzypem. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Harn wlekąc bezwładnego Michała. Pirat puścił chłopaka który zwalił się na ziemię, jak szmaciana laleczka, po czym wyszedł z klatki, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, które przerwała pantera: - Ciekaw jestem co to jest? Jak go wyłowili myślałem że to ryba. Ale teraz mam wątpliwości czy nie powinni od razu tego ubić. Może być niebezpieczny. - No wiesz Arisie. Przecież on jest ranny. - powiedziała z wyrzutem młoda, smukła łania podchodząc do nieprzytomnego Michała, którego twarz faktycznie była paskudnie pocięta. - Aris może mieć rację. -powiedział wolno siedzący pod ścianą jeleń - Nie wiemy co to jest Milvo. Może być groźne. - Ja jestem groźna, kiedy mnie wkurzysz braciszku. - powiedziała ze złością łania nazwana Milvą. - Ja mu pomogę, czy tego chcecie czy nie! Jej dalszy wywód przerwał jęk Michała. Chłopak wstał i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytała Milva. - Jak ktoś kto właśnie został bezczelnie skopany i pocięty nożem. -odpowiedział zapytany -Na imię mam Michał. A wy? - Jestem Milva. To jest mój brat Irius, a tych dwoje to Aris i ... - Otra - wpadła jej w słowo wydra, siedząca naprzeciw drzwi. Aris zachichotał. - Co cię bawi? - spytała Otra patrząc na panterę iście wilczym wzrokiem. - Choćby to -wyksztusił Aris -że tylko Hirryjczycy i Otryjczycy nadają swoim dzieciom imiona na jedną literę. Was doprawdy nie stać na kreatywność. Otra zerwała się na równe nogi: - Nie waż się obrażać tradycji mego plemienia. -wysyczała wydra -Gdybyś na mojej krypie powiedział coś takiego, kazałabym przywiązać cię do kotwicy. - Spokój! -krzyknął krótko Michał -Zachowujecie się jak dzieci. Musimy działać razem jeśli chcemy się stąd wydostać. Wydra usiadła na ziemi, obrzucając Arisa wzrokiem, pełnym pagardy. Aris, rzecz jasna, dłużny nie pozostał. - Opowiedzcie jak się tu dostaliście. -powiedział nagle Michał -Chciałbym wiedzieć jak znaleźliście się w tej parszywej sytuacji. - Najpierw ty opowiedz nam swoją historię. -warknął Aris -Nie mamy powodu żeby ci ufać, dziwolągu. Zamknij się Aris. -powiedziała zimno Milva. - Istota pierwsza zadała pytanie -odezwał się Irius -Więc to my powinniśmy pierwsi udzielić odpowiedzi. Zapadła cisza, którą przerwała Otra: - Nikt nie kwapi się zbytnio by o sobie coś powiedzieć, więc pozwólcie że ja zacznę. Ty pewnie mnie nie znasz, ale we wszystkich trzech królestwach nie ma lepszego kapitana ode mnie. Dlatego to ja stanęłam na czele karnej ekspedycji, która miała schwytać tego podłego pirata i zapewnić spokój naszej flocie handlowej. Wyruszyliśmy z naszej stolicy, Eigsu, łącznie zarządzałam dwoma statkami: otryjskim oraz hiryjskim. Niestety, nie doceniłam tego potwora, który zatopił oba moje okręty i pozabijał resztę marynarzy. Nas oszczędził bo jesteśmy znacznymi osobami w naszych państwach, reszta nie miała tyle szczęścia. -tu przerwała na chwilę po czym kontynuowała lekko drżącym głosem- Krew mnie zalewa kiedy pomyślę jak blisko byliśmy zwycięstwa. Z 60 zapijaczonych piratów ostało się tylko 5 a wśród nich to monstrum w końskiej skórze. Gdyby chociaż on odwalił kitę w walce, to można by uznać bitwę za sukces, a tak to wrócimy do kraju jak ostatni idioci. Jeśli w ogóle zechcą dać za nas okup. -zamilkła i wbiła wzrok w ścianę. Faktycznie pomyślał Michał taka klapa musi być strasznym upokorzeniem. Ale nie martw się, mam pewien plan. - Teraz ty. - powiedział Aris -Opowiedz nam o sobie i o twoim plemieniu. Mnie bardzo ciekawi jak to się stało że akurat dryfowałeś sobie pod statkiem tego zadufanego w sobie korsarza? - Nie jestem szpiegiem jeśli o to ci chodzi. - mruknął cicho zapytany - Co się zaś tyczy mojego plemienia, czy raczej rasy jak je nazywamy, to prawdopodobnie raczej niewiele z niego zostało. Może na jakiś nieznanych wam lądach żyją ludzie ale ja znam na tym świecie zaledwie pięć członków mej rasy. - Mówisz o ,,naszym" i ,,twoim" świecie. - przerwała pantera - Mamy rozumieć że nie pochodzisz nawet z tej płaszczyzny wymiarowej? - Chyba nie. - powiedział Michał - Ja i moi przyjaciele chyba jesteśmy z innego świata. Ludzkiego świata. - Opowiedz nam o twoim świecie - poprosiła zafascynowana Milva a wraz z nią inni również zaczęli domagać się kontynuowania opowieści. - Ciężko mi o tym mówić. To nie będzie wesoła opowieść. -z aczął Michał. Więźniowie ponowili swe prośby. Chłopak westchnął ciężko i zaczął opowiadać: -W moim wymiarze ludzie byli władcami całej planety. I nic dziwnego, skoro nie było na planecie innej rozumnej rasy. Zwierzęta owszem istniały, ale w bardzo prymitywnej formie. Nie było nikogo kto by się nam przeciwstawił, więc nic dziwnego że moi pobratymcy zaczęli rzucać się sobie do gardeł. Budowali coraz to bardziej mordercze bronie, najczęściej w tajemnicy przed społeczeństwem cywilnym. To musiało skończyć się katastrofą, no i skończyło się. W końcu ludzie przeszli samych siebie i stworzyli coś nad czym nie mogli zapanować. -Michał przerwał na chwilę, walcząc z gigantyczną gulą ściskającą mu gardło. Wreszcie był w stanie mówić dalej. -To było coś w rodzaju trucizny, która błyskawicznie rozprzestrzeniała się po kolejnych miastach siejąc panikę. Społeczeństwo, rządy, prawo z dnia na dzień upadły. Nasi przywódcy mimo ogromnej potęgi jaką dzierżyli, nie umieli powstrzymać zarazy. Co to była za zaraza, tego na razie wam nie powiem, bo nie jestem gotów o tym mówić. Powiem tylko że po tym wszystkim nigdzie nie było bezpiecznie, nikomu nie można było zaufać. Ci którzy przeżyli nie byli w stanie odtworzyć naszej cywilizacji. A nawet jeśli potrafiliby to i tak by tego nie zrobili, bo zbytnio zajęci byli walką o życie. W tych trudnych czasach ciężko było przeżyć do dnia jutrzejszego, więc różni ludzie używali różnych, często drastycznych metod by przetrwać. Jedną z nich była tzw. Czarna Magia. Poznałem jednego, dość paskudnego magika, którego z przyjaciółmi ledwo co pokonałem, i używając Magii Światła, zamknąłem w słoiczku, który rzemykiem przywiązałem sobie do biodra. Zamierzaliśmy zniszczyć tego potwora raz na zawsze. I udałoby się nam to gdyby nie to że dziwnym trafem pojawiliśmy się w waszym świecie, na jakimś klifie. W czasie gdy oglądaliśmy okolicę, ja spadłem z urwiska do morza i straciłem przytomność. Kiedy się ocknąłem, byłem przywiązany do masztu, a słoik był stłuczony. ON się wydostał, a nad waszą krainą zawisło straszne niebezpieczeństwo. Michał skończył i wstrzymał oddech. Przez chwilę w celi panowała cisza a potem.... prawie wszyscy w celi wybuchli śmiechem. - Nie wytrzymam! - Aris śmiał się najgłośniej - Chyba zaraz zemdleję ze śmiechu! - Śmieszne! - chichotała wydra - Po prostu śmieszne! Nagle rozległ się głos na dźwięk którego wszyscy aż podskoczyli: - Co to hałas?! Co się tam dzieje?! Usłyszeli dźwięk klucza obracanego w drzwiach i po chwili do celi wpadł Harn z nahajką w ręku. Powiódł groźnym wzrokiem po więźniach, zbierając w zamian nienawistne spojrzenia innych. Nagle Michał wstał i zapytał: - Powiedz kolego, czy nie próbowałeś podać rodziców do sądu za to że zafundowali ci taką paskudną twarz? Harn zaryczał wściekły i machnął nahajką w kierunku twarzy Michała. Chłopak pionowo postawioną ręką zablokował rękę pirata, zanim jego broń go dotknęła. Następnie okręcił swoją rękę wokół ręki napastnika i wyprostował ją. Koń jęknął czując jak trzeszczą mu stawy w kończynie. Chwilę później Harn zobaczył wszystkie gwiazdy pod oczami i padł. Michał potarł pięść (drań miał twardy pysk) po czym obejrzał się na towarzyszy niedoli i powiedział: - Poszukajcie jakiejś liny, trzeba związać drania. - A po co? - spytała mściwym głosem wydra - Można zamknąć go w celi. - Jeszcze lepszy pomysł. Po chwili wszystko było gotowe. Otra zabrała nahajkę, a Michał i Aris zadowolili się drewnianymi, grubymi drągami. Milva i Irius nie chcieli ich wziąć. - Teraz cicho. - szepnął Michał -Nie chcemy przeszkadzać naszym ,,przyjaciołom" w zabawie. Reszta grupy pokiwała głowami. Michał przeszedł do innej kajuty, a jego towarzysze poszli za nim. Nagle chłopak dał im znak żeby się zatrzymali. Usłyszeli kroki, a następnie głos pirata: - Harn? To ty? Choć tu do nas, chłopaki się spili, więc trochę trunku zostało. Koń podszedł do wejścia i padł na wznak. Michał ukryty za ścianą przy wejściu mocno zdzielił go drągiem i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Od razu zwrócił uwagę na wielką beczkę po środku pokoju, wypełnioną, jak można było się domyślić, znakomitym winem, wyrabianym przez najlepszych kiriańskich rzemieślników. Pod beczką leżeli kolejni piraci, upici na umór. Wystarczyła chwila aby trójka rozbójników morskich podzieliła los Harna i wylądowała w celi. - Teraz czas na kapitana. -oświadczył Michał z mściwym błyskiem w oku -Pewnie łajdak siedzi w kajucie i tam go dopad... Milva, wszystko w porządku? Milva jęknęła, złapała się za brzuch i usiadła na ziemi. Brat doskoczył do niej i zamienił z siostrą kilka słów, po czym spojrzał na zebranych i powiedział: - Zatrucie pokarmowe. To pewnie od tych ryb które jedliśmy na twoim okręcie Otro. Wydra zaklęła. Michał pomyślał chwilę. W końcu powiedział: Irius zostań z Milvą. Potrzebuje twego wsparcia. Reszta idzie za mną. - Ja zostaję. - oświadczyła Otra - To przecież moja wina.Te ryby faktycznie nie były świeże. Kiedy wrócimy muszę poważnie pomówić z moim dostawcą prowiantu. - Ja też zostaję. - mruknął Aris - Jestem jej to winien, po tym jak jej dokuczałem. - Wasza wola. - odpowiedział Michał -A zatem sam policzę się z tym pyszałkiem - Życzcie mi powodzenia. Po tych słowach Michał wziął hirryjską szablę i wyszedł na pokład. Nikogo tam nie było. Chłopak domyślił się że kapitan siedzi w swej kajucie. Podszedł do drzwi i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Nic nie było słychać. Coś tu nie gra, pomyślał, uchylając drzwi. Szabla spadła na niego znienacka, prawie ścinając mu głowę. Michał zawdzięczał życie swojej przytomnej reakcji - gdyby nie przewrotka przez plecy byłoby po nim. - Cóż to? Rybki uciekły? Może zamiast je marynować powinienem od razu wypruć im flaki? - wycharczał Bliznogębny, patrząc na przeciwnika przekrwionymi oczami. - Jesteś mocny w gębie. - powiedział Michał - Zobaczymy jak radzisz sobie z szablą. BROŃ SIĘ!!! Po tych słowach doskoczyli do siebie i zaczęli swój straszliwy taniec. Cięcia były tak szybkie że ledwie można było zobaczyć klingi - zarówno Michał jak i Bliznogębny byli świetnymi szermierzami. - Z twojej czaszki każę zrobić sobie kubek! -wrzasnął pirat, opętany rządzą mordu -Znam dobrego rzeźbiarza! - Jak z tobą skończę bardziej przyda ci się cyrulik! - Michał zręcznie sparował zarówno ripostę, jak i cięcie wymierzone w jego skroń. - Powieszę cię za kostki u nóg! - Radziłbym ci uważać na własne! Ledwo to powiedział, a już jego szabla spadła na odkrytą nogę przeciwnika. Pirat wrzasnął, osunął się na kolana i przewalił na plecy, uderzony w pysk przez zwycięzce. Mają naprawdę twarde pyski, pomyślał Michał pocierając rękę, ale na najważniejsze że jest już po sprawie. Tego obwiesia też trzeba będzie zamknąć w lochu. A potem świętowanko. 6. Echo przeszłości Tydzień później: W mieście lwów było wiele pięknych ulic, ale pod względem estetyki niewiele z nich mogło mogło dorównać Ulicy Wielkiego Przymierza, nazwanej tak na cześć zakończenia wojen o Chi. To właśnie na tej ulicy odbyła się uroczysta defilada na cześć młodych bohaterów, który uratowali Chimę, a także na cześć (miejmy nadzieję) wieczystego sojuszu między wszystkimi plemionami. Wzniosłej nazwie towarzyszył wzniosły wygląd ulicy, udekorowanej girlandami kwiatów i różnokolorowymi serpentynami. Wszystkie stanowiska handlowe wzdłuż ulicy były czyste, schludne i zadbane, a oferowane w nich towary i usługi były najwyższej jakości. Nic więc dziwnego że na ulicy ciągle było tłoczno i trzeba było się przepychać żeby gdziekolwiek się ruszyć. Nie dotyczyło to jednak dwóch osób idących tą właśnie ulicą, którym z szacunkiem ustępowano drogę. Jedną z nich był wysoki tygrys o smętnym spojrzeniu i młody (a przynajmniej młodo wyglądający) lampart. Tygrys mówił coś cicho do lamparta, który z uwagą słuchał słów przyjaciela: - Dotarło do mnie że pora przekazać pieczę nad moim najcenniejszym skarbem w inne ręce Lundorze. Jeśli jednak Li'Ella będzie się na coś uskarżać... Lundor przewrócił oczami. Tormak chyba dalej nie był pogodzony z tym że jego córka wychodzi za mąż. Nie pomogły zapewnienia Li'Elli i Eris, nie pomogły jego przytomne uwagi a księcia lwów w ogóle unikał. Jeśli chodzi o to ostatnie to może nawet lepiej. - ...i żaden lew, krokodyl ani nawet nosorożec go przede mną nie uchroni. - Sądzę że znowu przesadzasz Tormaku. Przecież dobrze wiesz że Laval nigdy Li'Elli nie skrzywdzi. Bardzo ją kocha. -Mimo to uważam że pośpieszyli się z tym ślubem. A Laval może być sobie księciem a i tak nigdy nie będzie jej godzien. -Przecież sam mówiłeś że wolisz jego niż gdyby miał to być Sir Fangar. -przypomniał Lundor. Tormakowi zimno zrobiło się na myśl o tragedii jaka o mało nie spotkała jego córkę, odburknął więc: -Zakończmy ten temat. Już prawie jesteśmy. Faktycznie byli już u celu swego wypadu na miasto, a była nim karczma ,,Pod Cavorą". Budynek ten był bardziej hotelem niż tawerną, w każdym razie z zewnątrz w ogóle karczmy nie przypominał. Tormak oraz Lundor śmiało weszli do środka i zaczęli oglądać się za wolnym stolikiem. Nagle Lundor szturchnął ramieniem swego towarzysza i ruchem głowy wskazał białopiórą istotę siedzącą samotnie w kącie sali. Tormak skinął głową i ruszył w jej stronę. Lundor podążył za nim. -Witaj Szybkoskrzydła. -przywitał się Tormak, dosiadając się do stolika, wraz z lampartem -Mam nadzieję że nic złego ci się nie dzieje. -Witaj Tormaku. -odpowiedziała Eris uśmiechając się lekko -Dzień dobry Lundorze. Lampart skinął głową w geście pozdrowienia. -Wybaczcie że nie powiedziałam od razu o co chodzi, ale nie chciałam mówić wam przy Li'Elli o co chodzi. I tak ma dość zmartwień, a sprawa o której chcę z wami pomówić jest poważna. -Chodzi o twoje wizje? -Tak, a konkretnie o jedną, z przeszłości. Z dość dalekiej przeszłości. K''ilkaset tysięcy lat wcześniej:'' Szymon de Montgomery zamknął z trzaskiem książkę którą czytał i podniósł wzrok na Lucjana z Żegoty. -Jesteś tego pewien? -Tak panie. -odparł rycerzyk -Wielki Mistrz Jakub de Molay spłonął na stosie we Francji. Klemens V i Filip IV Piękny którzy przyczynili się do tej ohydnej zbrodni, świętują swe zwycięstwo w zamku Chateu. Montgomery zamyślił się. Ciszę przerwał Lucjan: -Przed śmiercią Molay naznaczył cię na swego następcę panie. Jesteś teraz Wielkim Mistrzem Zakonu Templariuszy. -Raczej jego resztek. -parsknął Szymon -Niewielu z nas dotarło tu, do Szkocji, gdzie znaleźliśmy schronienie. Przez chwilę w komnacie panowała cisza, którą przerwał dopiero Wielki Mistrz: -Tylko setka braci przeżyła Czystkę. Ale tylu nam wystarczy rozpoczęcia do Wielkiego Dzieła które rzekomo realizowaliśmy, a które nie zostało nawet zaczęte. -O czym mówisz Mistrzu? -zapytał z ciekawością Lucjan. -My Templariusze przysięgaliśmy bronić ludzi przed złem. I zamiast wypełniać ten święty obowiązek, od paru lat paramy się tylko handlem. Gromadzeniem dóbr doczesnych które budzą ludzką zawiść. Najwyższy czas porzucić te niecne praktyki, i zająć się sprawami ważnymi. Lucjan dalej nic nie rozumiał. Starszy Templariusz zaczął więc wyjaśniać: -W nocy podczas snu ukazał mi się Archanioł Michał. Powiedział że rozbicie naszego zakonu, to kara za sprzeniewierzenie się Templariuszy ich świętym celom. Nakazał mi zreformować zakon, tak by mógł podołać nowemu wyzwaniu: To z czym przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć to nie heretycy zakuci w żelazo z jakimi walczyłem w Ziemi Świętej, ale istoty z innego świata, przez chrześcijan demonami zwane. -Sługi Lucyfera?! -Lucjanowi z Żegoty opadła szczęka. -Demony umieją przybierać ludzką postać i jako takie manipulują ludźmi. -tłumaczył cierpliwie mężczyzna -Naszym zadaniem będzie od teraz tropienie i zabijanie owych monstrów, które zagrażają ludzkości. Nie tylko zresztą z nimi przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć. Wszystko jest w tej księdze, którą na odchodnym zostawił mi święty. -to powiedziawszy podał Lucjanowi księgę którą przed chwilą czytał -Każ natychmiast zrobić jej kopię i zwołaj pozostałych braci. Mam im wiele do powiedzenia. Jakieś 700 lat po reformie Templariuszy: -Księga o której mówimy Michale, to jeden z najświętszych dokumentów naszego zakonu. Spisane jest w niej wszystko: szczegółowe opisy potworów z którymi walczymy, od demonów po nekromantów, zaklęcia magii światła i wiele, wiele innych przydatnych rzeczy, które poznasz, i jako Templariusz będziesz musiał zapamiętać. -perorował Szymon Otriepjew, wręczając Michałowi księgę -Jest gruba, ale na stronie 3 zaraz po wstępie, znajdziesz opis technik medytacyjnych, wzmacniających pamięć. -Tobie bardziej się przydadzą Mistrzu, skoro zapominasz że ja, Marta i Scott mamy pamięć fotograficzną. To jeszcze jeden pozytywny efekt napromieniowania. -Skoro o tym mowa, nie dostrzegasz żadnych innych objawów? Ty, Marta bądź Scott? Nie byłbym zbytnio zadowolony gdyby powyrastały wam macki tu i ówdzie. -Na razie wszystko jest w porządku, Mistrzu. Szymon milczał przez chwilę, pogrążony we własnych rozmyślaniach. Wreszcie powiedział: -No dobra. Zabierajmy się stąd. W tym opuszczonym supermarkecie, wbrew zapewnieniom Leona, nie było aż tak dużo zapasów. Obecnie: Tormak wysłuchał opowieści orlicy, po czym zamyślił się. W końcu powiedział: -Czego od nas oczekujesz Szybkoskrzydła? -Mówiłam wam żebyście mówili mi po imieniu. -Przepraszam. A więc czego od nas żądasz Eris? -Pomóżcie mi zinterpretować te wizje. Zaczynają mnie przerażać. Co one oznaczają? A jeśli dojdzie do jakiegoś nowego konfliktu i Chima znów będzie zagrożona?! -Ciszej trochę. syknął Lundor widząc jak trzy młode wilki przy barze zastrzygły uszami -To nie jest dobre miejsce do rozmów na takie tematy. Może przejdziemy się do lasu? Na mnie łono natury zawsze działało kojąco i pomagało zebrać myśli. Poza tym w dżungli nikt nas chyba nie podsłucha, prawda? -Masz rację przyjacielu. -powiedział Tormak -Las będzie lepszym miejscem do omówienia tego problemu. Co ty na to Eris? -Ruszajmy. -odrzekła orlica, nie zastanawiając się długo -Chcę jak najszybciej rozwiązać problem moich wizji. 7. Zderzenie światów cz. 2 Szymon wraz z resztą grupy wytrwale brnął przez zarośla. Nikt nic nie mówił, nawet nadpobudliwy Scott. Wszyscy byli przybici. W końcu od zawsze grupa trzymała się razem. Przez tych parę lat stali się rodziną, a teraz jednego z członków tej rodziny zabrakło. Cóż za strata, myślał Szymon, żeby tak dobrze zapowiadający się Templariusz jak Michał, skończył przez upadek z klifu. No cóż, młodziki często ginęli w akcjach, ale mimo to... Na nią trzeba będzie uważać, Szymon ''spojrzał na Rebeccę, ''w końcu po Michale została mi tylko ona. ''Nagle z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Scotta: - Yyy, wiem że już to mówiłem ale powtórzę pytanie: Czy maszerowanie w stronę latającej na niebie góry, to dobry pomysł? - A co? Stęskniłeś się za tymi mięsożernymi roślinami, które wcześniej spotkaliśmy? - zakpiła Marta. - Obawy Scotta są uzasadnione. -zauważyła przytomnie Aleks - Nie wiemy co zastaniemy przy tej górze. Może powinniśmy zawrócić? - Ja muszę wiedzieć. -warknął Szymon Otriepjew, Wielki Mistrz Templariuszy - Przeczucia mi mówią że tam mamy się kierować. A przeczucia Templariusza... - ...zawsze się sprawdzają. - dokończył Scott - Słuchaj Master, może pozwolisz nam wreszcie se glebnąć. Cały, bity tydzień tak chodzimy, mała przerwa nie zaszkodzi. - To dobry pomysł. - powiedziała Rebecca - Jesteśmy zmęczeni, musimy odpocząć. Szymon powiódł wzrokiem po grupie i w końcu powiedział: - No dobrze. Tylko siedźcie cicho, ukryci w krzakach. Nie jesteśmy w tej krainie sami. Ja pójdę się rozejrzeć. To powiedziawszy Szymon wskoczył na pobliskie drzewo i zniknął w jego gęstej koronie. - No, przynajmniej mamy chwilę luzu. -mruknął Scott - ,,Bądźcie ostrożni" mówił. Przecież nas nie da się podejść. A wy co? Wytrzeszczu dostaliście? W co wy się tak wgapia... Zamilkł, kiedy odwrócił się i spojrzał w tym samym kierunku co reszta grupy. A patrzył na trzy, dziwne monstra, które dopiero co wyszły z krzaków naprzeciwko. Na trzy dziwaczne hybrydy (możecie mi nie wierzyć, ale przysięgam że to prawda!) Orła, Tygrysa, Lamparta i Człowieka. Na polanie zaległa głucha cisza. * ,,Faktycznie nie dali się podejść" pomyślał Szymon ukryty w pobliskich krzakach ,,ehh jak zwykle muszę ratować te szczeniaki". Jak pomyślał tak zrobił. Skupił myśli na zaklęciu i chwilę potem poczuł się tak, jak wy byście się czuli po wylaniu na wasze głowy wiadra zimnej wody. To oznaczało że czar podziałał i Szymon był teraz niewidzialny. ,,Do roboty", pomyślał Templariusz skradając się do stworów które, podobnie jak jego grupa, stały oniemiałe, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić. Było to na korzyść Szymona, który cicho podkradł się do nich. Kiedy był już wystarczająco blisko, skoczył jak sprężyna i z całej siły przywalił w pysk temu który przypominał Tygrysa. Czar prysł z powodu wykonania gwałtownego ruchu. - UCIEKAJCIE! - wrzasnął, widząc jak dwie hybrydy z tyłu rzuciły się na ratunek towarzyszowi. Grupie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać: natychmiast skryli się w leśnej gęstwinie. Szymon również zerwał się do biegu i po kilku minutach dogonił resztę ludzi. * Prawdopodobnie po raz pierwszy od wielu tysięcy lat, Tormak Tunelowiec był w konkretnym szoku. Niespodziewane spotkanie tych dziwnych, łysych (w znaczeniu: pozbawionych futra) istot wprawiło go w osłupienie, kiedy jednak zobaczył jak jeden z nich materializuje się tuż przy nim, na otwartej przestrzeni polany, gdzie nie ma żadnych kryjówek, na sekundę przed otrzymaniem ciosu Tygrys zaczął się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem nie oszalał. Wstrząs jakiego wówczas doznał, spowolnił jego reakcję, przez co nie mógł obronić się przed ciosem który rozkwasił mu nos. Zanim upadł Tormak usłyszał dziwny dźwięk a kiedy się podniósł się istot nie było. Stali za to przy nim Eris i Lundor. - Nic ci nie jest Tormaku? - spytał Lundor, zatroskany i przestraszony, pomagając wstać przyjacielowi - Ten stwór rozwalił ci nos. Faktycznie, krew lała się obficie z tormakowego nosa. Wojownik pomacał zranioną część ciała. - Musimy powiedzieć o obcych Lagravisowi. On i rada powinni jak najszybciej się o tym dowiedzieć. Nosem zajmę się po drodze. - Mam złe przeczucia. - jęknęła Eris. * - No to pierwszy kontakt z tubylcami mamy za sobą. - oznajmił dziarsko Scott -Co teraz? Chwilę musiał zaczekać na odpowiedź. Reszta grupy wciąż dyszała po szaleńczym biegu przez dżunglę. Scott umiał biegać szybciej i dłużej niż reszta ludzi, więc nic dziwnego że pierwszy odzyskał dech. - Nie wiem. - mruknął Szymon - Módlmy się żeby ten któremu rozwaliłem twarz nie był w swej społeczności kimś wpływowym. To mogłoby utrudnić kontakt. - TY CHCESZ SIĘ Z NIMI DOGADAĆ?!! - wrzasnęła Marta, tracąc na chwilę panowanie nad sobą. - Ciszej. - syknęła Aleks - Bo KTOŚ cię usłyszy. - W głowie ci się poprzewracało od tych twoich czarów. - powiedziała Marta głosem cichym i zimnym jak stal - Chcesz żeby nas te dzikusy pozabijały? - To nie dzikusy. - zaprzeczył Szymon - Widzieliście ich ubrania? To nie były jakieś tam przepaski, byle jak sklecone z trzciny. To były mocne, porządne ubrania, których zwykli dzicy by nie zrobili. Poza tym jest coś jeszcze: Na chwilę przed atakiem spojrzałem Tygrysowi w oczy. On patrzył na mnie wzrokiem inteligentnej istoty. Myślę że powinniśmy się z nimi dogadać. Może nie będzie trzeba się już ukrywać? Może pozwolą nam zamieszkać wśród nas? Może wreszcie znajdziemy dom? Przez długą chwilę, ostatni ludzie na świecie zastanawiali się w ciszy. Z jednej strony instynkt przetrwania, który tak wiele razy ocalił im skórę, kazał trzymać się od obcych z daleka. Ale z drugiej strony nie mieli nić do stracenia. Zmęczyła ich ciągła walka o przetrwanie, a perspektywa uzyskania domu, którego nie mieli od dziewięciu lat, kusiła. Poza tym Szymon prawie nigdy się nie mylił. Może w tej kwestii też ma rację? - Masz mój głos szefie. - powiedział ochoczo Scott. - Ja też idę. - powiedziała Marta, kładąc dłonie na dwóch pistoletach, przypiętych do jej pasa - Ale będę czujna. - Nie mogę narażać swojego dziecka, Szymonie. -powiedziała powoli Aleks. - Idę z Szymonem! - powiedziała Rebecca - Wszystko, nawet śmierć jest lepsze od tego co dotąd przeszliśmy. Usta Aleksandry, zwanej ,,Aleks" zadrżały. - Dobrze więc. - powiedziała wciągając haust powietrza - Spotkajmy się z tymi... stworami. * Tymczasem w Chimie, w pałacu Lwów trwała narada między przywódcami plemion (w tym również Lodowych Łowców). Tormak właśnie skończył składać raport. - To bardzo niepokojące -mówił Lagravis - Z tego co mówicie te istoty nie są przyjaźnie nastawione. Mogą sprowadzić na nas kłopoty. Ludzie. -Eris, która od początku narady milczała pogrążona we własnych myślach, wreszcie zabrała głos - Te istoty nazywają się ludźmi, i nie są wrogo nastawieni, tylko przestraszeni. Zostali wyrwani ze swojego świata i przypadkiem trafili do naszego. A incydent o którym mówimy to nie był celowy atak, tylko akt desperacji. Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał dopiero Ewald: - Skąd ty to wiesz Eris? Czyżby kolejna wizja? - Tak. Widziałam jak dostali się do naszego świata i o wiele więcej: Ich świat - tu Orlica wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła mówić dalej -został doszczętnie zniszczony. Oni przeżyli katastrofę i teraz szukają domu. A my powinniśmy im ten dom zaoferować. - Wszystko bardzo pięknie -pełną zdumienia ciszę przerwała Maula - ale gdzie mamy ich szukać, złotko? Oni na pewno zaszyli się gdzieś w gąszczu i raczej nie będą chcieli rozmawiać. - Będą chcieli. - Eris pokręciła głową - I już niedługo do nas przyjdą. 8. Początek nowej wojny Michał przyłożył do policzka strzałę, nałożoną na cięciwę łuku, wycelował i wystrzelił. Trafiony w serce, gharak zaryczał w agonii i zwalił się ciężko na ziemię. - Piękny strzał. - oświadczył Irius -Dostałeś ten łuk zaledwie wczoraj, a już strzelasz jak fachowiec. Posługiwałeś się kiedyś tą bronią? - W przeszłości miałem z nią często do czynienia. - uśmiechnął się Michał, z nostalgią wspominając kuszę, którą przed ich przygodą z portalem miał Szymon. Ale łuk który dostał od Iriusa i Milvy też bardzo mu się podobał: półtorametrowy, o pogrubionym majdanie, z cieńszymi ramionami, był typowym wyposażeniem armii Jeleni, w której każdy Łowca, uzbrojony był w ten właśnie łuk oraz miecze, będące dokładną kopią mieczy elfów z ''Władcy Pierścieni. Sam łuk robiony był ze specjalnego drzewa, rosnącego tylko w Lesie Deerleńskim ( las zajmował obszar współczesnych Czech i był domem wszystkich Jeleni ) któremu zawdzięczał nienaturalną elastyczność. Handel tymi łukami był surowo zabroniony pod karą śmierci, a oddanie choćby jednej sztuki w ręce cudzoziemca, wymagało osobistego pozwolenia królowej ( w społeczeństwie Jeleni to kobiety dzierżyły władzę ). Irius i Milva musieli sporo się natrudzić żeby zdobyć tę jedną, konkretną sztukę, więc Michał był im serdecznie wdzięczny. - Nareszcie mamy drania. - mruknął król Aglais - Kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałem że gharak tu grasuje nie chciało mi się w to wierzyć, Ponoć je wytępiono. - Najwidoczniej nie dość dobrze. - skwitował Aris - Powinieneś nająć jelenich łowczych. Przecież są najlepszymi myśliwymi na świecie. Raz - dwa pozbędą się potworów. - Nie mów mi co mam robić, bracie. - odpowiedział król Panter - Dalej nie przebaczyłem ci twojego wybryku, a ze sobą wziąłem cię tylko po to żeby mieć cię na oku. Aris umilkł i wbił wzrok w ziemię. Wielkiemu księciu państwa Herlyńskiego faktycznie ucieczka z pałacu, przebranie się za marynarza i zaciągnięcie się na flotyllę ścigającą najgroźniejszego pirata z Hirii, nie przystoiło. Zwłaszcza że rzeczona flota została posłana na dno morza. - Może obejrzymy zdobycz? - zaproponował Michał, odwracając tym samym uwagę grupy od zakłopotanego brata króla. Aglais sapnął i ruszył do zdobyczy, razem ze swą osobistą eskortą. Aris rzucił Michałowi wdzięcznym spojrzeniem i poczłapał za bratem. Michał, Irius i Milva ruszyli tuż za nim. Gharaki były stworzeniami, których herleńskie pospólstwo obawiało się najbardziej. Były to potwory wielkości bawoła z ciałami osłoniętymi chitynowym pancerzem, choć w niektórych miejscach ich ciało nie było zasłonięte. Właśnie w takie miejsce trafił Michał, od razu kładąc trupem potwora który od wielu dni spędzał sen z powiek wieśniakom z okolicznej wioski, którzy od pewnego czasu wychodzili na pole żąć zbrojną grupą. A mimo to i tak gharak raz po raz rozbijał grupę, miażdżąc chłopów kopytami oraz rogami, wydając przy tym dzikie okrzyki radości. Na koniec, nasyciwszy się śmiercią i zniszczeniem jakie urządził, gharak zabierał się do pożerania ofiar. W końcu chłopi porzucili pracę w polu i zabarykadowali się we własnych chatach. Ale potwór ani myślał odpuszczać. Zaczął atakować chaty, rozbijając drewniane ściany w perzynę i wywlekając wieśniaków z ich domostw. Nikt nie mógł wydostać się z oblężonej wioski, nie kończąc w paszczy monstrum, więc król dowiedział się o wszystkim dopiero kiedy osobiście zjawił się w wiosce, aby zażądać zapłaty zaległej daniny (przedtem wysyłał dwóch bajlifów, lecz żaden nie wrócił). Teraz wszyscy zabici przez bestię zostali pomszczeni. - Myślę że możemy wracać. - oświadczył Aglais - Zaniesiemy bydlę do wioski, niech chłopi mają uciechę. A potem... Nie dokończył zdania. Przerwał mu okrzyk zwiadowcy: - PAANIE!!! ŁUNA NA HORYZONCIE!!! WIEŚ PALĄ!!! Faktycznie na niebie widać było słup gęstego czarnego dymu. Nikt nie miał wątpliwości: Wieś w niebezpieczeństwie. Tylko kto i po co napadał na bezbronną wioseczkę, która leżała w samym sercu Herlenii? Bandyci? Wątpliwe, tutejszy system prawny (szubienica, szafot, stos) działał wyśmienicie, przypadki ciężkich przestępstw zdarzały się niesamowicie rzadko. Poza tym, bandyckie hanzy, jeśli już były to ściągały haracze, ale wsi nie paliły. Bunt? Aglais był dobrym królem, cieszył się pełnym poparcie wojska i ludu, więc kto by się chciał przeciw niemu buntować? Hirryjczycy? Najbliższy brzeg morza był oddalony o 200 km, więc gdyby piraci wysiedli na ląd, Aglais już by o tym wiedział. A rzeką popłynąć nie mogli, bo w tym kraju rzeki były za płytkie na statki. Nikt nie mógł się domyślić kto był sprawcą nieszczęścia. Poza Michałem. Michał wiedział. Wiedział i bladł ze strachu przed tą wiedzą, ale za królem ruszył. Kiedy dotarli do nieszczęsnej wioski, ich oczom ukazał się obraz totalnej destrukcji: wszystkie budynki zostały doszczętnie zniszczone. Ślady krwi barwiły ziemię, ale samych zabitych nie było widać. To utwierdzało Michała w słuszności jego tezy: Nekromanta powrócił, a teraz morduje wieśniaków żeby stworzyć armię nieumarłych. Coś takiego już wcześniej się zdarzyło, na szczęście Templariusze w porę pokrzyżowali plany Morteliusa i jego uczniów. Ale teraz Nekromanta Mortelius powrócił. Zbiera armię. Planuje atak. Zamierza zmienić Herlenię w krainę nieumarłych. Pechowi chłopi z pewnością zostali wskrzeszeni jako żywe trupy: marionetki w rękach ich pana. Ale co się z nimi stało? Tutaj nie ma po nich ani śladu. Albo Mortelius zabrał ich ze sobą, albo... Irius pochylił się i podniósł coś ze spalonej ziemi. Była to mała, szmaciana laleczka, nie większa niż dłoń Jelenia. -Nie szczędzili nawet dzieci. - wyszeptał cicho wstrząśnięty Łowca. - Ale kto mógł to zrobić? - Milva ledwo mogła mówić, zgroza ścisnęła jej gardło. To była pułapka. Badając miejsce katastrofy, nieopatrznie zbliżyli się do stodoły pośrodku wsi, która ,,jakimś cudem" pozostała nietknięta przez ogień. Nagle drzwi stodoły się otworzyły i wypadli z nich wieśniacy, uzbrojeni w kosy, grabie, widły i inne narzędzia gospodarskie, które na polu bitwy z powodzeniem zastąpiłyby miecze, topory, maczugi itp. Niestety sami wieśniacy nie byli już żywymi istotami: ich ciała były paskudnie zmasakrowane, z ust, uszu i ran buchał zgniłozielony dym, a oczy błyszczały zielono. Zmierzali wprost na grupę. Milva i Irius pierwsi otrząsnęli się z szoku i poczęstowali dymiący tłum strzałami. Siła deerleńskich łuków była potężna, toteż trafieni tracili na chwilę kontakt z ziemią i przewalali się na plecy, komicznie machając nogami w powietrzu. Ale to nic nie dawało, trafieni natychmiast się podnosili i znów ruszali na grupę, która zostałaby rozerwana na strzępy przez zombi, gdyby nie Michał. Chłopak stanął naprzeciwko nieumarłym i wykrzyczał jakieś zaklęcie. W jego uniesionej pięści pojawiła się kula białego ognia. Michał machnął ręką i rzucił kulę w tłum, jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza w świecie piłeczka. W czasie lotu płomień urósł kilkakrotnie, po czym z głośnym hukiem rąbnął w ziemię, dokładnie po środku tłumu. Ognista eksplozja objęła swym zasięgiem całą falę nieumarłych, spalając ciała na popiół. W wiosce zapadła martwa cisza. * - Popraw mnie jeśli coś źle zrozumiałem. -powiedział Aglais - Nekromanta to mag, który mistrzowsko opanował nekromancję a którego ciało i dusza zostały strawione przez śmierć, poprzez ten ,,Rytuał Żywej Śmierci" czy jak to tam nazwałeś. Nie przekupi się go złotem, nie zadowoli się hołdem lennym i nie będzie chciał paktować. Chce zetrzeć me państwo w perzynę. A więc mamy wojnę. - Tak królu. - odpowiedział Michał patrząc na deszcz bijący w okiennice. Znajdowali się w rezydencji leżącej nieopodal stolicy, którą Aglais podarował Michałowi w przypływie wdzięczności za uratowanie jego brata i schwytanie najgroźniejszego hirryjskiego korsarza na Morzu Błękitnym. - Opowiedz mi teraz o Zakonie. - poprosił król - Opowiedz mi o Templariuszach. Powiedz mi dokładnie kim jesteście? - Zakon został założony mniej więcej 900 lat przed moimi narodzinami. Początkowo miał chronić pielgrzymów podróżujących do świętych miejsc przed bandytami i Saracenami (później ci panie wytłumaczę kim byli Saraceni), ale po pewnych czasie Templariusze podupadli moralnie i zaczęli gromadzić wielkie bogactwa, budząc złość i chciwość pozostałych władców. W rezultacie Zakon został rozbity za pomocą zdrady i podstępu a jago majątek skonfiskowano. Ci z braci którzy przeżyli czystkę ukryli się i próbowali jakoś się zorganizować.I wtedy stał się cud. Ówczesny Wielki Mistrz Templariuszy, Szymon de Montgomery przeżył objawienie: ukazał mu się posłaniec naszego Boga i kazał mu zreformować Zakon. Pouczył jak ma to zrobić i na odchodnym wręczył księgę zawierającą szczegółowe opisy złych istot, które mieliśmy zwalczać, czary Magii Światła i wiele innych przydatnych rzeczy. Od czasu czystki Templariusze strzegli ludzkości pozostając w cieniu. Mało kto spoza bractwa wiedział o naszym istnieniu. Teraz Templariuszy jest dwóch: ja i mój Mistrz. Na razie tylko ja muszę wam starczyć. - No dobrze. - mruknął król - A teraz wytłumacz jaki związek ma ten cały bałagan ze skrytką, którą znalazłeś na terenie twojej posesji. - Skrytka pochodziła z czasów wczesnego renesansu i ponad wszelką wątpliwość mogę stwierdzić że należała do Templariuszy. Znajdujące się tam rzeczy, silnie przesiąkły Magią Światła. W efekcie przetrwały tysiąclecia. I dobrze. Bo bardzo nam pomogą w walce z Nekromantą. - Co znalazłeś w skrytce? - spytał Aglais. - Artefakty o potężnej mocy magicznej: kompas i dwie szable Mistrzyni Arletty de Voyage, - zaczął wyliczać Michał - krucyfiks Michała Bojmy a nawet księgę, którą otrzymał Mistrz Montgomery od Pana. Te rzeczy wezmą Templariusze, dla armii królewskiej mam coś znacznie ciekawszego. - Mów. - W skrytce oprócz artefaktów znalazłem plany średniowiecznych broni. Nie obraź się królu ale herleńska armia ma małą wartość bojową: wojownicy sami zapewniają sobie uzbrojenie, ale mało kogo stać na żelazną broń, o solidnym pancerzu nie wspomnę. Ze sprzętu oblężniczego macie tylko prymitywne miotacze skał i płonące wozy, więc prawie każdą fortecę oblegacie, a większość twierdz ma zapasy jedzenia na kilka lat. Doprawdy, gdyby flota otryjska raz po raz nie niszczyła okrętów hirryjskich, to już dawno byście składali hołd ich Sułtanowi. Aglais milczał, zastanawiając się czy Michał nie chciał go przypadkiem obrazić. - Znalazłem plany jednej z najbardziej morderczych broni wieków ciemnych. Tę broń ludzie nazywają ,,kuszą". Plany przekażę rzemieślnikom i niech czym prędzej biorą się do roboty. Oprócz tego w schowku były plany pancerzy, machin oblężniczych a nawet opisy najróżniejszych strategii i taktyk, które oddam twoim generałom panie. Jeśli odpowiednio szybko przeprowadzimy przezbrój wojska, to będziemy mogli zatrzymać wojska wroga, zanim nekromancka zaraza się rozprzestrzeni. Niestety jest pewien szkopuł: potrzeba będzie MNÓSTWO złota i innych środków na dozbrojenie herleńskich sił zbrojnych. Król milczał myśląc intensywnie. W końcu odezwał się: - Złota nie zabraknie, tego jestem pewien. Zwłaszcza jeśli to złoto ma uratować moich poddanych. Natychmiast wydam niezbędne rozkazy. - Dziękuję za zaufanie królu. - Wiedz jednak - Aglais mówił powoli, jego oczy złowrogo błyszczały - że jeśli nie powstrzymamy Nekromanty, to wówczas przypomnę sobie kto wpuścił go do naszego świata. A wtedy kolejny Templariusz trafi na stos. To powiedziawszy, król odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju zostawiając Michała samego. * Miesiąc później: ''' Laval jeszcze raz spojrzał w lustro, znów nerwowo poprawiając swój idiotyczny garnitur. Nareszcie miał ożenić się z Li'Ellą i NIC nie może pójść nie tak. Z weselem zwlekano dość długo, a powodów było kilka. Przede wszystkim trzeba było sprzątnąć pozostałości po wojnie (np. rozrzucony tu i ówdzie zniszczony sprzęt), rozlokować Łowców i Tygrysy w Chimie i przekonać Tormaka do wydania córki za mąż. Nie muszę chyba dodawać że to ostatnie było najtrudniejsze. Na dodatek nagłe pojawienie się ludzi w Chimie. No cóż, Laval niczego nie żałował. Okazało się że przybysze są bardzo przyjaźnie nastawieni. Wszelkie kwestie sporne w ich sprawie rozwiązano kiedy ci nauczyli się mówić w jak to powiedział Eglor: ,,cywilizowany sposób". Potem pomagali najlepiej jak mogli przy imprezie: wesolutki Scott, z którym Laval i jego paczka zaprzyjaźniła się niemal natychmiast, zorganizował wieczorek kawalerski a Aleksandra która wolała gdy mówiono o nie ,,Aleks" pomagała w kuchni. Do drzwi ktoś zapukał. - Proszę! - krzyknął Lew dalej majstrując przy muszce. W drzwiach szczerzył zęby Scott: - No i jak idą przygotowania? Lekka trauma co? - Żebyś wiedział. To najważniejszy dzień w moim życiu. Mam nadzieję że wszystko pójdzie gładko. - Taa... Skoro o tym mowa: Mungus przez przypadek usiadł na stosie zwykłych krzeseł, łamiąc je w drobny maczek. Ale spoko, sytuacja opanowana: Szymon i Longtooth polecieli po nowe, a Mungus wywrzaskuje przeprosiny do każdego kto mu się nawinie. Między innymi dlatego że mieliśmy dość jego wydzierania się, ja i chłopaki zerwaliśmy się i przyszliśmy tutaj. Znaczy ja doszłem. Po drodze zaczepili nas naczelnicy plemion, mieli do ekipy sprawę, nie dla obcych uszu. Ale spoko to nic poważnego, coś tam gadali o przyszłości, odpowiedzialności i innych rzeczach, które omijają mnie szerokim kołem. Pewnie zaraz chłopaki dojdą. - ledwo to powiedział, a do komnaty weszli Worriz, Cragger, Razar (który do biodra miał przytroczoną średniej wielkości sakwę, a obawiam się że była ona na zastawę), Rogon, Bladvic i Gorzan. - Wyglądasz świetnie, ziom. - powiedział Gorzan. - Naprawdę?! Nie trzeba niczego poprawić?! - jęczał nerwowo Laval - Może trzeba by... - Laval, uspokój się. - powiedział Cragger - Przecież to tylko ślub. Pewien jestem że wszystko pójdzie gładko. - Właśnie Laval. Powinieneś się uspokoić. - warknął Worriz - Twoje nerwy działają nam na nerwy. Li'Ella pewnie też się stresuje. * - Tak bardzo się cieszę. - mówiła przyszła księżna Li'Ella - I pomyśleć że nie tak dawno poznałam Lavala. A teraz stanę razem z nim na ślubnym kobiercu. - Tak działa miłość. - mruknęła Aleks wygładzając suknię panny młodej. - Ty i Laval byliście sobie przeznaczeni. - uśmiechnęła się blado Eris. - Spróbuj wytłumaczyć to memu ojcu. Chyba dalej uważa mnie za dziecko. - W końcu zrozumie że lepiej trafić nie mogłaś. Znam Lavala od lat i wiem że kompletnie zgłupiał z tej miłości. Li"Ella już miała odpowiedzieć kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Eris natychmiast do nich podeszła. - Ja otworzę. Uchyliła drzwi. Stał w nich Szymon. - Chciałaś porozmawiać, kiedy znajdę czas. Mówiłaś że to pilne pani. - powiedział uprzejmie. - Tak. Porozmawiajmy na osobności. Wybaczcie dziewczyny ale to sprawa osobista. - powiedziała Orlica przepraszającym tonem. - Nie ma sprawy - uśmiechnęła się Li"Ella - bylebyś zdążyła na ceremonię. Eris zamknęła drzwi komnaty i poprowadziła Szymona w ustronny korytarzyk. Tu zebrała się w sobie, wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła mówić: - Widziałam was w moich wizjach. Nasze losy są ze sobą splecione. Szymon milczał. Eris kontynuowała: - Ty jesteś kluczem do rozwiązania zagadki moich wizji. Możesz rzucić na nie nieco światła, wyjaśnić mi je. Zapadła cisza. Szymon zastanawiał się chwilę po czym powiedział: - Mów. Wysłucham cię. Eris zaczęła opowiadać o swoich wizjach. Szymon zaczął słuchać jeszcze uważniej. W końcu Eris skończyła mówić i spytała go o radę. Ten nie namyślając się długo powiedział: - Większość twoich wizji mówi o tym samym: O walce dobra ze złem, o odwiecznym konflikcie który ciągnie się od lat. Te wizje ostrzegają cię przed atakiem ciemności, który najwidoczniej niedługo nastąpi. - O NIE!!! Czyli Chima znów jest zagrożona?! - Na to wygląda ale nie martw się. Moja matka zawsze mawiała że po nocy zawsze nastaje dzień. Cokolwiek by się nie stało my wam pomożemy. - Wy to znaczy Templariusze, tak?! Szymonowi szczęka opadła. - Skąd wiesz o... - Z moich wizji. Widziałam reformę Zakonu w snach. Widziałam też czym się zajmujecie. Polujecie na złe duchy. A ja chcę polować z wami. Szymon rozdziawił gębę, tak że można by w nią bez przeszkód wsadzić całe jabłko. Dopiero po chwili odzyskał mowę: - Zdajesz sobie sprawę o co mnie prosisz? Bycie Templariuszem to nie przelewki. - Wiem o tym. Wiem jaka odpowiedzialność na was ciąży. Ja chcę bronić swojego domu. I jestem gotowa na wszystko by Chima była bezpieczna. Szymon znowu zamilkł. Zastanawiał się nad słowami Eris. Orlica mogła stanowić cenny nabytek dla Zakonu. - Czy ktoś jeszcze wie o Zakonie? - Szymon wreszcie przerwał ciszę. - Opowiedziałam przyjaciołom o reformie Zakonu, ale tylko to. Nic więcej. - No dobrze Eris. Wrócimy do tej rozmowy później, a na razie chodźmy na ceremonię. * '''Tymczasem w Herlenii: - KOMPANIJA BAACZNOŚĆ !!! Żołnierze wyprostowali się jak struny. Michał poczuł jak rozpiera go duma. W czasie zaledwie miesiąca jemu i Kadrze Oficerskiej udało się zmienić część nieuporządkowanej i słabo uzbrojonej armii Herleńczyków, w regularne siły zbrojne, posiadające takie same uzbrojenie, karne i zdyscyplinowane. Wcześniej Herleńscy wojownicy musieli sami zapewniać sobie broń, teraz uzbrojenie dawało państwo. Ponadto teraz armia panter dzieliła się na następujące jednostki: uzbrojonych w miecze i tarcze, noszących dodatkowo buzdygany knechtów, posiadających długie piki pikinierów, siejących spustoszenie w wojskach wroga kuszników oraz nieocenione wojska saperskie, składające się głównie z inżynierów. Tak zorganizowanej armii brakowało już tylko jednego: Doświadczenia. Ale i tego mieli wkrótce nabrać. - ŻOŁNIERZE!!! Obrzydliwy wróg panoszy się po waszym kraju, paląc wsie, mordując waszych pobratymców, zamieniając wasze żyzne ziemie w wyschnięte, jałowe pustkowia! Robi to w poczuciu głębokiej bezkarności, ale czas to zmienić! Otrzymaliście porządne szkolenie, porządną broń i porządne wciry od sierżanta na musztrze! Jesteście gotowi aby stawić czoło Grozie ze Wschodu. Wróg przekształcił kilka waszych miast w nekromanckie twierdze, ale my je odbijemy i uczynimy znów miejscami godnymi waszych dzieci! ZROZUMIANO?! - TAK PANIE GENERALE!!! - ryknęło pięćdziesiąt głosów, zgromadzonego na dziedzińcu, Pułku Erńskiego (nazwa pochodzi od miasta w którym pułk stworzono). - NO!!! - Michał był zadowolony - I tak trzymać!! Zajęty musztrowaniem wojska Michał nie zauważył nadchodzącego wojaka. Pantera chrząknięciem zwróciła jego uwagę, zasalutowała i powiedziała: - Przepraszam że zajmuję czas generale, ale członkowie Kadry Oficerskiej chcą niezwłocznie widzieć kapitana. To pilne. - Już idę. Możecie odmaszerować, kuszmistrzu. Dowódca hufu kuszników zasalutował i oddalił się pospiesznie. "Zobaczmy czego oni znów ode mnie chcą" - pomyślał kapitan wchodząc do kwater oficerskich. - Ach Generał Michał! Zechce pan usiąść. Sala narad została zbudowana z myślą o dyskecji: mieściła się w najlepiej strzeżonej i jednocześnie najrzadziej uczęszczanej części zamku. Grube ściany utrudniały podsłuchiwanie, okna były zasłonięte, odsłaniano je i uchylano dopiero po skończeniu narad. Na środku sali stał okrągły stół, przy którym siedziała śmietanka całej Kadry Oficerskiej. Naczelny Wódz Herleńskiej Armii Trizzak Zdobywca, ten który się odezwał do Michała wskazał mu puste krzesło obok niego. Nie było tajemnicą że trzymano je specjalnie dla Michała. Wojsko darzyło go wielkim szacunkiem i podziwem od czasu gdy ten usprawnił herleńską armię. Chłopak budził podziw także wyglądem: gdy przybył do portu w Ascytii ubrany był w pancerz policjanta z brygady antyterrorystycznej (kiedyś Michał służył w policji), ale dopiero w płaszczu Templariusza facet wyglądał groźnie. Czarny z czerwonymi elementami i kapturem płaszcz zapewniał wyśmienitą ochronę i wygodę, a także budził grozę w sercach wojowników. Gdybyście pierwszy raz zobaczyli Michała w tym pancerzu, nie uwierzylibyście że pod tą czernią kryje się naprawdę porządny facet, z dużym poczuciem humoru. Templariusz usiadł a Trizzak zaczął mu mówić: - Kolejne miasto padło! Herleńczycy tracą zaufanie do władzy, pogłębia się kryzys! Ile jeszcze dobrych panter, jeleni, wydr i osłów padnie od nekromanckich mieczy, zanim zaczniemy działać?! - Wojsko jest gotowe. - przerwał Michał - A przynajmniej jego część. Mamy 1500 knechtów, 2100 pikinierów, 600 kuszników i około 1200 saperów. Reszta armii jest w żałosnym stanie ale masz rację wodzu: Zbyt wiele dobrych istot zginęło przez tego szubrawca. Najwyższy czas naprawić zło. Jeszcze dziś wyruszam z żołnierzami na Chirr" hunthu. -to mówiąc pokazał miejsce na mapie, leżącej pośrodku stołu - Zdobędę miasto i oczyszczę je z plugawej magii. Ukrócę najazdy nieumarłych i jednocześnie wspomogę Herleńczyków w stolicy. W tym czasie przezbrój powinien być doprowadzony do końca, potrzebuję lepiej wyszkolonej armii. Jednak tymczasem spróbuję odeprzeć trupy z tym co mam. Przesunę front najdalej jak się da, ale bez posiłków długo się nie utrzymam. Co o tym myślicie? - W ten sposób wystawiasz się na okrążenie. - powiedział pułkownik Mayak Tzara - Mogą odciąć cię od linii zaopatrzenia. - Nie, jeśli utrzymacie górskie forty. - zaprzeczył Michał - Będziemy rozwalać każde umocnienia jakie napotkamy, po czym wycofamy się do fortec na Masywie Hopay"a. Uzupełnimy tam zapasy i znów zaatakujemy. Nadszarpniemy siły Nekromanty i oczyścimy wam drogę, kiedy już wkroczycie na Wielkie Niziny z posiłkami. Ot cały plan. Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza. Wszyscy w skupieniu patrzyli na zamyślonego Trizzaka. Każdy plan przedstawiony przez członka Kadry Oficerskiej musiał być zatwierdzony przez Naczelnego Wodza. W końcu Trizzak ocknął się i powiedział do Michała: - Udzielam ci zgody na zrealizowanie twego planu. Posiłki wyślemy ci najszybciej jak tylko się da. A teraz idź i przygotuj się do drogi. Michał wstał, zasalutował, po czym wyszedł z sali. W sąsiednim korytarzu omal nie zderzył się z Naczelnym Knechtmistrzem Perrą. - Powiedz Naczelnym Mistrzom żeby zgłosili się do mojej komnaty. Wszystko wyjaśnię po drodze. Wezwij do mnie również Naczelnego Łowczego, Diriaela. - Tak panie generale. -Perra zasalutował, po czym pobiegł wypełnić rozkazy, chrzęszcząc przy tym niemiłosiernie zbroją. "Jego też trzeba nauczyć ją nosić" pomyślał Michał, po czym skierował się do swej prywatnej komnaty w zachodniej części twierdzy. 9. Ostatni Bastion ,,Wojna jest wspaniała - według tych którzy jej nie doświadczyli ". ''- Erazm z Rotterdamu '''Rok później:' Michał wraz z resztą oficerów stał na wzgórzu, obserwując oblężenie ostatniej nekromanckiej twierdzy, osławionej Kur - Ku - Kashi. Miasto było silnie ufortyfikowane więc przez około miesiąc Herleńczycy, Deerleńczycy i Otryjczycy tkwili pod fortecą ostrzeliwując potężne mury z trebuszetów. Podejście bliżej oznaczało pewną śmierć od strzał nieumarłych łuczników, więc przez całe oblężenie tylko saperzy mieli ręce pełne roboty a reszta wojsk się nudziła. Do teraz. - Wreszcie! Obrona portu zniszczona i możemy przerzucić tam wojska. - Michał spojrzał na grupkę postaci, ubranych w białe płaszcze - Jesteś pewna Otro że CAŁA flota Nekromanty została zatopiona? - Tak Mistrzu. - Templariuszka pokiwała gorliwie głową - Wszystkie balisty i katapulty strzaskane, każda fregata, brander czy kanonierka wroga na dnie. Podwodne pale mogą stanowić pewien problem ale nasz desant to już tylko kwestia czasu. - Dobrze. - Michał uśmiechnął się - Jeszcze setki lat po nas Templariusze będą porównywać bitwę morską w Cieśninie Pereł z zatopieniem floty Nekromanty, Henriego Morgana przez Mistrzynię Templariuszy Arlettę de Voyage. Ciekawe jak wyglądał "Latający Holender" Morgana. Otra zawstydzona tym (trochę dziwnym) komplementem milczała. W odpowiedzi wyręczyła ją Milva: - Nieważne jakie potwory krążą po naszym świecie ani jak wyglądają. My Templariusze poradzimy sobie z nimi. - Nie wątpię. - zaśmiał się Michał - Zwłaszcza jeśli w naszym Zakonie mamy takich chwatów jak ty. Milva uśmiechnęła się uroczo. Tymczasem Mistrz Templariuszy spojrzał na resztę oficerów i rzucił krótko: - Panie, Panowie. Idziemy. Zeszli ze wzgórza i weszli między namioty obozu oblężniczego, rozłożonego pod ponurymi murami fortecy. Oficerowie i Templariusze skierowali się w stronę namiotu dowództwa, który formalnie był własnością Naczelnego Wodza, ale w rzeczywistości korzystali z niego wszyscy. Po śmierci Trizzaka Zdobywcy namiot dostał się kolejnemu Naczelnemu Wodzowi czyli Michałowi, który po wejściu do namiotu od razu zaczął mówić do oficerów: - Dziś nareszcie zakończymy tę bezsensowną wojnę. Jeśli jednak szturm się nie powiedzie i poniesiemy straty, Nekromanta z pewnością odbuduje swoją potęgę a koszmar zacznie się od nowa. Musimy dokładnie zaplanować atak. Mam pewien plan. Słuchajcie: Ty Tlaskarze uderzysz na bramę wraz z trzema hufcami knechtów i pięcioma pikinierów. W tym samym czasie ty Urosie zaatakujesz mury razem z dwoma hufcami knechtów i wszystkimi grupami kuszników jakie mamy. Z wież można swobodnie strzelać więc gdy podjedziecie pod mury, wystarczy tylko sprzątnąć niedobitki. Jednak waszym głównym celem będą oddziały na dziedzińcu. Knechci zablokują schody a kusznicy zasypią wroga gradem bełtów z murów. Tymczasem Otryjczycy, Deerleńczycy i dwa hufy zbrojnych zaatakują od strony morza. Natarcie poprowadzą Otra i Irius. Ja popłynę wraz z desantem ale nie będę brał udziału w walce. Zamiast tego odszukam Morteliusa w jego pałacu, zniszczę go i raz na zawsze położę kres temu szaleństwu. Taki jest mój plan. Co o nim myślicie? - To dobry plan wodzu. - powiedział Naczelny Kuszmistrz Harrz Łucznik - Należy czym prędzej go wykonać. Tym bardziej że król jest załamany po śmierci brata. Znam Aglaisa i Arisa od maleńkości, obu ich uczyłem łucznictwa. Obaj zawsze łatwo oddawali się we władanie gniewu, a zwłaszcza Aglais. Wszystkim jest żal po zgonie Wielkiego Księcia, ale trzeba umieć wyciągnąć jak najwięcej korzyści z podłych sytuacji. W normalnych warunkach król szarżowałby na pierwszej linii, a nie możemy pozwolić by głowa państwa tak się narażała. Teraz nawet nie wychodzi z namiotu. - Jeśli to wszystko, możecie odejść. Małomówni oficerowie skłonili się i wyszli. W namiocie zostali tylko członkowie Zakonu Templariuszy: Michał, Irius, Milva i Otra. - Mistrzu, czy aby NA PEWNO konieczne jest noszenie tych białych strojów przez członków Zakonu? - zaczęła zrzędzić Milva - One nie zapewniają żadnego kamuflażu, wręcz przeciwnie: ściągają na nas niepotrzebną uwagę. A zwłaszcza ten wściekle jaskrawy krzyż na piersi, działa mi na nerwy. Przez niego czuję się jak cel na strzelnicy. - Nie zapominaj że to godło twego zakonu. - odparował Michał - Ale spokojnie. Po wojnie będziecie ubierać się jak chcecie, bylebyście tylko skutecznie zabijali demony. Na razie noście te białe szaty, żeby żołnierze was rozpoznawali. Na zwykłe Jelenie Herleńczycy patrzą krzywo, a Templariusze budzą u nich większe zaufanie. - Nie zrozum nas źle Mistrzu. - wtrącił się Irius - My po prostu tęsknimy za naszymi myśliwskimi szatami. I za polowaniami, za chłodnymi strumykami, łagodnie szemrzącymi między drzewami, za naszym lasem i za chłodnym, leśnym, powietrzem. - Wiem o tym. Ale nie zapominajcie o obowiązkach wobec Zakonu. Pamiętajcie że żeby skutecznie chronić świat, będziecie musieli być gotowi na wyrzeczenia. A teraz wybaczcie ale chciałbym zostać sam. Templariusze wyszli. A Michał wiedział że ON zjawił się w namiocie jeszcze zanim się odwrócił. A kiedy się do NIEGO odwrócił ukląkł na jedno kolano i powiedział: - Witaj Panie. Jakie przynosisz rozkazy od najjaśniejszego? W namiocie oprócz Michała znajdował się inny człowiek. Wystarczył jednak pierwszy rzut oka na jego potężną postać, by wiedzieć że to nie jest istota z tego świata. Ów człowiek aż promieniował potęgą, był zwalistej budowy z jasnymi, gęstymi włosami i brodą, w błyszczącej zbroi, szczelnie zakrywającej całe ciało. Prawie całe. Z pleców Archanioła wyrastały piękne, białe skrzydła, których zazdrościłby mu niejeden orzeł. - Witaj Michale. - powiedział posłaniec Boga - Czemu mniemasz że przynoszę ci nową robotę? Może wpadłem cię odwiedzić? - Nie jestem godzien przyjmować wodza Armii Niebieskiej w gościnie. - wyjaśnił Michał pokornym tonem, wciąż na kolanach - Poza tym Bitwa Ostateczna się zbliża a trzeba się do niej przygotować. To znaczy wybacz mi panie mą śmiałość lecz ... - No dobrze, już dobrze. - Archanioł machnął ręką, przerywając Michałowi - Faktycznie mam dla ciebie rozkazy, słuchaj uważnie: Kiedy zniszczysz Nekromantę, spakujesz manatki i wyruszysz na wschód, do krainy zwanej Chima. Spotkasz tam Martę, Szymona, Scotta, Alex i Rebeccę. Pomożesz im rozbudować komórkę Templariuszy, dotychczasową będzie rządził Irius. Zrozumiałeś? - Tak panie. - Dobrze. Teraz kilka rad dla ciebie. Jak zamierzasz zniszczyć Nekromantę? Rozwalisz mu ciało - odrodzi się. Musisz odprawić egzorcyzm, ale w takim razie trzeba go unieruchomić a to nie wchodzi w grę. Czar pułapki nie da rady. Jak ty w ogóle wyobrażasz sobie walkę z nim? - Nie wiem panie. Ale muszę spróbować. Dla dobra tych krajów. Dla Hirri, Herlenii, Deerlenii, Wysp Otryjskich. Dość już przelanej krwi. - Zginiesz Michał.- Święty pokręcił głową - Zginiesz a wtedy poświęcenie wojowników, których tu przywlokłeś pójdzie na marne. Na szczęście tam na górze mają do ciebie dużo sympatii. Weź to. - tu podał Michałowi błękitną, kryształową kulę, którą wyciągnął, nie wiadomo skąd - To Kula Wyssania. Za pomocą tego artefaktu wyssiesz magię Morteliusa. Rytuał nie będzie nawet potrzebny, po prostu magia utrzymuje go przy niby życiu, więc po odessaniu zwyczajnie się rozpadnie. Jak Kula działa, nawet nie muszę ci mówić. Po prostu ją wyczuj. Teraz rady bardziej osobiste. Michał podniósł głowę i zdziwiony uniósł brew. Osobiste? Co to znaczy? - Widziałeś w jakim stanie jest Milva? Zwróciłeś SZCZEGÓŁOWĄ uwagę na jej zachowanie? Nie wydaje ci się dziwne? Michał dawno temu to zauważył. Łania dalej udawała chwata, ale w jej działaniach, gestach i czynnościach było coś nienaturalnego, wymuszonego. A Michał i Irius nie wiedzieli jak jej pomóc. - Ona bardzo cierpi, od czasu waszego rozstania. Szkoda, byliście ciekawą parą. Za to wszystko obwinia siebie i to myślenie nie daje jej spokoju. Pociesz ją. Powiedz że to nie jej wina. Przypomnij że dalej może liczyć na ciebie i Templariuszy. Michał pokiwał głową. Miłość jest ślepa, a los okrutny. Dlaczego musieli zabujać się w sobie, a potem się rozstać? Po co to cierpienie? Michał w głowie dodał te pytania do Zestawu Pytań Filozoficznych, a Archanioł kontynuował: - Koniecznie pociesz też Aglaisa. Jest załamany po stracie brata, a nie ma na kim się oprzeć. Pomóż mu. - To przeze mnie Aris nie żyje. On i wiele innych, dobrych zwierząt. Aglais o tym wie. Mój widok tylko pogorszy mu nastrój. Będę miał szczęście jeśli uniknę stosu. - W pochodzie zła który tu się wyrabia wy też mieliście swój udział. I dlatego powinieneś uderzyć się w pierś, okazać solidarność z cierpiącymi, sprostować sprawy które nie mają wielkiego wpływu na ten świat, a które też schrzaniłeś. Tak powinieneś postąpić jako sługa boży. - Tak Mistrzu. - No. Mam nadzieję że to ci trochę pomoże. Tobie i twoim bliskim. Ja muszę wracać do Królestwa, ale spotkamy się po bitwie. Najwyższy czas skończyć to szaleństwo. Ruszaj na mury Kur - Ku Kashi i połóż kres tej rzezi raz na zawsze. To twój najważniejszy cel. - Dziękuję za rady, Święty Michale Archaniele. Jeśli można, chcę ciebie o coś prosić. - Słucham? - Powiedz Arisowi że za nim tęsknimy. 10. Ostateczny rozrachunek Michał powoli kroczył przez obóz wojskowy. Herleńczycy i Otryjczycy wyczuwając rychłe zwycięstwo z radością odliczali czas do szturmu, który dowództwo zaplanowało nazajutrz o 16:00. Oraz ze smutkiem odliczało dni żałoby od śmierci Wielkiego Księcia Arisa. Został zabity tydzień przed szturmem, kiedy wraz z grupą oddanych wojów, nocą podszedł pod mury twierdzy, chcąc odszukać jakieś przejście, jakiś słaby punkt przeklętej fortecy. Nie dostrzegli niczego. Za to dostrzeżono ich. Przeklęci wartownicy dobry mają wzrok. I są zawsze gotowi niszczyć to czego najbardziej nienawidzą: żywe istoty. Brzęknęły złowrogie cięciwy, zaświszczały czarne strzały, o wyszczerbionych grotach. TAC ! ŁUP ! TAC ! ŁUP ! TAC ! ŁUP ! TAC ! ŁUP! Dźwięk przeszywanego śmiercią pancerza i głuche odgłosy ciał padających na ziemię były ostatnimi co Aris zarejestrował przed śmiercią. Kiedy Książę i jego drużyna gdzieś wsiąkli, Irius natychmiast domyślił się prawdy i powiedział o tym Michałowi. Templariusze narażając życie podeszli pod mury, by sprawdzić przerażającą hipotezę, a kiedy ta się potwierdziła zabrali stamtąd ciała zabitych. Byli przy tym pod bezustannym ostrzałem nieumarłych, mimo że Milva celnymi strzałami raz po raz zrzucała kościanych łuczników z murów. Czar odbijający pociski uratował im życie, i choć to zaklęcie czasem zawodzi i przepuści dwie czy trzy strzały, to tym razem ani jeden bełt ich nie tknął. Ich przybycie do obozu z martwym Wielkim Księciem wywołało wśród żołdactwa rozpacz, nie porównywalnie mniejszą od rozpaczy Aglaisa, gdy ten ujrzał ciało brata. Od czasu śmierci brata król nie opuszczał namiotu w którym złożono ciało. Wszystkich niepokoił ten stan władcy, ale w pewnym sensie był on na korzyść Herlenii. W czasie wojny król zasłynął jako zawzięty tępiciel nieumarłych. Razem ze swoją przyboczną gwardią, zawsze walczył na pierwszej linii, siejąc spustoszenie w szeregach wroga. Parę razy został ciężko ranny ale zawsze cudem stawał na nogi, zupełnie jakby Opatrzność pomagała mu w powrocie do zdrowia. W czasie ostatniej potyczki, dostał strzałą w kolano. Rana nie zagoiła się całkowicie i władca Herlenii był zmuszony chodzić, podpierając się laską. Powszechnie wiadomo było jednak że doznane upokorzenie tylko zachęci króla do dalszego wywijania toporem wśród szkieletów, więc co i rusz opowiadano że głowa państwa zostanie ucięta przez jakiegoś zombie, a po śmierci króla wybuchnie nowa wojna - tym razem domowa. Lecz teraz zrozpaczony król nie opuszczał namiotu brata. Był więc bezpieczny. Pod względem fizycznym. Michał wiedział jednak że magia Nekromanty sięga wszędzie. Otoczył obóz magią ochronną. W tym celu zbudował coś na kształt trzech ołtarzy i porozmieszczał je po obozie, ustawiając przy nich silną straż. Zbliżając się do straży przed namiotem monarchy, Michał zastanawiał się czy istnieje w dziewięciu wymiarach magia która uchroni go przed królewskim gniewem. Stanął przed wartownikiem. - Panie, król nie życzy sobie by KTOKOLWIEK wchodził do namiotu. Michał spojrzał żołnierzowi w oczy i powiedział wykonując przy tym dyskretny znak ręką: - Król po mnie posłał. MUSZĘ WEJŚĆ do namiotu. Zmarszczki na czole Herleńczyka wygładziły się, w oczach błysnęła dekoncentracja, a na twarzy zagościł wyraz błogiej niewiedzy. - Oczywiście panie. - wymamrotał strażnik usuwając się z drogi. Michał wszedł do namiotu. Pierwsze co uderzyło go w oczy to stół, na którym leżało na wpół przykryte białą płachtą ciało. Obok stało krzesło na którym siedział Aglais. Król nie zwrócił na Naczelnego Wodza uwagi, dalej wpatrując się ślepym wzrokiem w ciało brata. Michał podszedł do stołu i zdecydowanym ruchem nałożył płótno na Arisa. Jego brat dalej wpatrując się w zabitego odezwał się cichym, zmęczonym głosem: - Powinienem cię za to zabić. Michała przeszedł dreszcz. Nie bał się śmierci, wiedział wszak że tak kończyła większość Templariuszy: Przebici klingami demonów, zamordowani skrytobójczo przez mrocznego elfa, straceni z rozkazu człowieka, którego mieli chronić. Śmierć towarzyszyła zakonnikom na każdym kroku, do czego musieli się przyzwyczaić. Ale jeśli Michał zginie TERAZ to wraz z nim zginie wiedza i umiejętności które mogą powstrzymać Nekromantę. Co prawda byli jeszcze Milva, Irius i Otra, ale oni byli zbyt niedoświadczeni by zniszczyć mrocznego maga. Aglais dobrze o tym wiedział, ale obecnie był niestabilny emocjonalnie i Michał wątpił czy ten jest w stanie racjonalnie myśleć. - Za krew mojego ludu, mojej rodziny i przyjaciół powinieneś spłonąć na jednym z tych stosów, na których palimy zwłoki. Ale coś mnie powstrzymuje przed podpisaniem twojego wyroku śmierci. - tu król podniósł na Michała swój zmęczony wzrok - Tym czymś jest wola Arisa, który kochał cię jak brata i prosił mnie bym nad tobą czuwał, mimo że wiedział o twojej PRAWDZIWEJ roli w tej wojnie. Tyle dla ciebie zrobił. A ty jak mu się odwdzięczyłeś? Za lata przyjaźni najpierw nie przyjąłeś go do Zakonu, a teraz posłałeś go do grobu, za pośrednictwem łuczników zombie. - Dobrze wiesz że tego nie chciałem Aglaisie. Nie przyjąłem twego brata do Zakony, ponieważ był zbyt istotny dla Herlenii a Templariusze bardzo łatwo giną. Nie kazałem mu też podchodzić pod mury Kur - Ku - Kashi. W ogóle nie chciałem wpuszczać tego potwora, Morteliusa do waszego domu. On tu jednak jest a ja staram się naprawić swój błąd. Jeśli dasz mi szansę. - Na taką szansę trzeba zasłużyć. A ja nie wiem czy chcę ci ją dać. - Zawiniłem panie. Popełniłem błąd, który kosztował wiele przelanej krwi. Pozwól mi zakończyć to szaleństwo, a potem możesz zrobić ze mną co chcesz. Król milczał chwilę po czym powiedział: - Zniszcz go. Pomścij jego zbrodnie i odkup swe winy. A potem wynoś się stąd. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć w moim królestwie. Choć wielkim kosztem to jednak pomogłeś mi z wojskiem. To kolejny powód dla którego puszczam cię żywego. - tu przerwał i wpatrzył się w ciało brata - Pytałem się duchy przodków co mam uczynić, one jednak milczały. W Herlenii oficjalną, panującą religią był kult przodków, czczonych w świątyniach i domach. Wierzono że duchy zmarłych czuwają nad żyjącymi, zapewniają im dobrobyt i chronią od trosk. Również w obozie zbudowano namiot, który od biedy mógł uchodzić za świątynię. Tam zwalali się tłumnie Herleńczycy prosząc o ochronę na czas bitwy. W Lesie Deerleńskim czczono siły natury, Otryjczycy okazywali cześć morzu, a Hirryjczycy mieli cały panteon bogów, z których największym uznanie cieszył się Chluga - bóg wojny. Po śmierci brata Aglais poszedł do świątynnego namiotu zasięgnąć rady przodków, jednak kiedy go opuścił wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej przygnębionego. Jedni twierdzili że duchy dały królowi nakazy, które nie są po jego myśli, inni twierdzili że Aglais nie dowiedział się niczego. Niezależnie od tego jaki był powód, jasna była jedna rzecz: Król był rozczarowany. - Przez całe moje życie naiwnie mniemałem że duchy zawsze będą chronić mą rodzinę, że zawsze będą służyć mi radą i pomocą. Bez przerwy wystrzegałem się błędu, by nie urazić przodków i co za to mam? Pomogli mi? Nie. - tu król przerwał, popatrzył na Michała i kontynuował - Ciebie twój Bóg chroni. Tyle razy byłeś w opałach, ale wychodziłeś z nich cało. Dzięki NIEMU. Dzięki jego MAGII. On cię chroni. Mnie i Arisa nikt nie ochronił. - Do czego zmierzasz, królu ? - W dniu śmierci mojego brata cała moja wiara runęła w gruzach. Pozostała po niej pustka, którą muszę zapełnić. Michale, chcę by twój Bóg roztoczył nad moim państwem opiekę. Ja zaś odwdzięczę mu się lojalnością. Michał przez minutę przypominał posąg. W końcu otrząsnął się z szoku i powiedział: - Chcesz królu przejść na CHRZEŚCIJAŃSTWO ?! - Nie mam nic do stracenia. Los zabrał mi już brata. Nie chcę stracić reszty moich bliskich. - Porozmawiajmy o tym po walce, królu. - powiedział wciąż lekko wstrząśnięty Michał - Na razie przemyśl to, proszę. Zmiana wiary może mieć poważne konsekwencje dla twojego kraju. - Rozważę to. - Aglais kiwnął głową - Ale jednak chyba podjąłem już decyzję. Dziękuję za konwersację Mistrzu Templariuszu. Czuję się lepiej. Zabij tego potwora. Za mój lud i mego brata. Z chęcią uciąłbym jego pomarszczony łeb, ale od kiedy dostałem strzałą w kolano, coraz trudniej mi się poruszać. Możesz odejść. Michał skłonił się, odwrócił i już miał wychodzić, kiedy nagle odwrócił się przez ramię i powiedział: - Gdziekolwiek Aris teraz jest, z pewnością jest mu lepiej. * - I wtedy ten truposz wyskoczył na mnie z toporem. - mówił Ajden - Na szczęście bestia źle machnęła i żem tarczą zablokował. A chwilę później umarlak sam miał we łbie miecz, tyle że mój. Ja wam mówię: To wojsko z którym walczymy to nie wojsko. Na początku trochę żeśmy oberwali, ale po tym jak odbiliśmy kopalnie w Waszeg to już trupki nie miały z czego broni robić. Jakby same nie były dosyć słabe. Bo one to tylko wygląd mają przerażający, ale przywalić porządnie to nie umieją. Zwłaszcza te którym mało mięśni zostało. Ale wcześniej to chociaż mieli uzbrojenie przyzwoite, a teraz? Śmiechu warte!!! Przerdzewiałe pancerze sprzed stu lat, wystarczy dmuchnąć a się rozsypią. A jako broń to biorą co się nawinie! Kiedyś dwóch chciało mnie zatłuc wałkiem i nożem kuchennym. A na początek myślałem że zara mi ciasto upieką. Zebrani przy ognisku żołnierze ryknęli szyderczym śmiechem, dając upust pogardzie dla Armii Śmierci. Nie śmiał się tylko nieśmiały Grublik, który pragnął obecnie jednego: Odejść od ogniska, nie będąc wygwizdanym przez kolegów. Na jego szczęście przy ognisku pojawiły się postaci, które odwróciły uwagę od jego skromnej osoby. - Co tam chłopaki ? O czym gadacie? - Dobry Wodzu. Chce się Wódz dołączyć? Właśnie obstawialiśmy ile trupów naraz nadzieję na mą pikę. - powiedział wesoło pikinier Harin. W normalnych okolicznościach Michał dawał podwładnym wciry na musztrze a żołnierze okazywali mu szacunek i pilnie się go słuchali. Ale teraz siedzieli przy ognisku, na dzień przed szturmem a sam Michał często pił ze swoimi wojownikami, co przysparzało mu popularności wśród żołdactwa i pomagało uniknąć niejednego niebezpieczeństwa. Nie od dziś wiadomo że pijany żołnierz jest bardziej skory coś niechcący wypaplać. - Umrzyków wystarczy dla wszystkich. Nie bądź zachłanny. - Jaki zachłanny szefie? Z chęcią zostawię parę szkieletów dla młodzików. Słyszysz Grublik? Też będziesz mógł... A gdzie ta łachudra się podziała? Po nieśmiałym Grubliku nie było śladu. - A pal go licho. - mruknął Ajden - On zawsze wolał tylko swoje towarzystwo. Taki stał się z niego odludek jak... - Jak nasza Milva. - dobiegł Michała głęboki głos z ciemności. W powietrzu zapachniało orzeźwiającą wonią lasu. Tę woń roztaczał każdy Jeleń, gdziekolwiek tylko się pojawił. I faktycznie, po chwili z ciemności wyłoniła się postać w leśnym kamuflażu i wygodnie usadowiła się na miejscu które poprzednio zajmował Grublik. - Milva zawsze była ulubienicą naszej królowej. - kontynuował Chirax - BYŁA. Bo teraz nasza pani nie wie co o niej myśleć. A to wszystko przez ciebie. - Jeleń spojrzał na Michała złośliwym, nienawistnym spojrzeniem - Tak jej się odwdzięczyłeś za miłość: Pociągając ją na dno. Ale czego można się było spodziewać po takim ścierwie jak ty. Żołnierze przy ognisku zerwali się na nogi, gotowi pomścić zniewagę dowódcy, ale Michał powstrzymał ich gestem. Wojownicy usiedli patrząc złowrogo na Chiraxa który przypatrywał im się z pogardą. Jelenie znakomicie walczyli w terenie ale w miastach szło im znacznie gorzej. Mimo tego oraz sprzeciwu Michała, dowództwo poprosiło królową Jeleni o pomoc w zdobywaniu miasta, ta zaś przysłała jeden korpus. Jakby nie było dość źle dowodził nim Chirax - doświadczony łowca a także dupek, samolub i (co najgorsze) rasista. Wydawało się że lata walki przeciw wspólnemu wrogowi zbliży plemiona do siebie ale dalej pojawiali ię tacy jak Chirax, którzy nienawidzili innych za to że się po prostu wyróżniali. A już zwłaszcza nienawidzili Michała, który wyróżniał się najbardziej. - Ja zawsze wiedziałem że z takimi jak ty: brudnymi, zacofanymi, aroganckimi są tylko problemy. I proszę, obnosisz się z łukiem mojego plemienia jak oni ze swoimi kuszami. - słowo "kusza" Chirax wymówił najbardziej pogardliwie jak można, podobnie pogardliwie spojrzał na kusznika Eiksę, który też siedział przy ognisku - A i ten łuk zdobyłeś tylko dzięki biednej Milvie, który teraz cierpi porzucona przez plemię. Przez ciebie. Oto słynna cudzoziemska wdzięczność. - DOŚĆ!!! - wrzasnął Michał, zrywając się na równe nogi i głęboko oddychając - Wyprowadziłeś mnie z równowagi. Gratulacje. Brawo. A teraz zjeżdżaj stąd póki nie zrobiłem ci krzywdy. Nie chcę cię zabijać przed szturmem, mam nadzieję że zrobi to za mnie zombie. A teraz odejdź stąd. JUŻ! Jeleń powoli wstał, podszedł do Michała i wyszeptał: - Zobaczymy komu śmierć pierwej przeznaczona. Jeleń odwrócił się i już miał odejść kiedy coś przykuło uwagę Templariusza. - Od kiedy to malujesz lotki strzał na czarno? Faktycznie lotka jednej z jego strzał w kołczanie była pomalowana na czarno zamiast na tradycyjną zieleń. - Ta strzała - powiedział Chirax przeciągle - jest dla kogoś specjalnego. To powiedziawszy odszedł w mrok. Ledwo jego sylwetka rozpłynęła się w ciemnościach a zgromadzeni przy ognisku zaczęli na wyprzódki ciskać w niego przekleństwami. Wszyscy oprócz Michała który również opuścił kompanię. * - Milva zaczekaj. Chcę ci coś powiedzieć. Milva uśmiechnęła się swoim wymuszonym, sztucznym uśmiechem ale jej oczy błysnęły tęsknie: - Tak Mistrzu? - Chcę porozmawiać Milva. O przeszłości. O nas. Zmieniła się w jednej chwili. Spod skorupy twardej, nieugiętej łowczyni żywych trupów wyłoniła się jej prawdziwa postać: Nieśmiała dziewczynka z wiecznie wbitym wzrokiem w ziemię. - Dalej miałam nadzieję - powiedziała cichym, drżącym głosem - że do siebie wrócimy. Że jest nadzieja. - Ja też ją miałem. Próbowałem zamknąć oczy na oczywistą prawdę ale teraz widzę to wyraźniej: Wyrzekłaś się wszystkiego co miałaś dla mnie. Cierpisz dla mnie. Nie chcę tego. Ranimy siebie nawzajem. To nie ma sensu. - Więc koniec? - do oczu napłynęły jej łzy - Skończone? Z mojego powodu, tak? - Nie Milva. To moja wina. Wina mojej inności. Jelenie nigdy mnie nie zaakceptują. Ani ciebie, jeśli ze mną zostaniesz. - Wiem. Znam zasady. - zaszlochała Milva, opierając głowę o pierś Michała - Ale myślałam że to wypali. Że wszystko będzie dobrze. A nie jest. - I dlatego to trzeba skończyć. Przez bite 5 miesięcy słyszałem jak zwierzęta się z ciebie nabijają, szydzą, wytykają palcem a nawet doczepiają etykietkę zdrajcy własnej rasy. Nie chcę twojej krzywdy i dlatego musimy dać sobie spokój. Milva milczała chwilę po czym gwałtownie podniosła głowę, spojrzała Michałowi w oczy i wycedziła : - "Zdrajca rasy?" Rozmawiałeś z Chiraxem, tak? Ten (tu dodała z tuzin określeń Chiraxa, które nie wyglądałyby ładnie na tej stronie) robi wszystko by ci dokuczyć. Nam dokuczyć. Powinien mu się przytrafić nieszczęśliwy wypadek. - Może i powinien - zgodził się niechętnie Michał - ale nie wolno nam wykorzystywać naszej mocy dla prywaty. Musiałby stanowić zagrożenie dla Ładu, wtedy droga wolna. - On STANOWI ZAGROŻENIE dla Ładu. - Milva ze złością tupnęła nogą - Buntuje Jelenie przeciw innym rasom, nie szanuje praw innych, groził mi oraz ... - Zaraz, moment ! - Michał poczuł jak zalewa go wściekłość - ON GROZIŁ CI?! - Kazał mi rzucić ciebie i oddać się jemu. - Milva znowu wbiła wzrok w ziemię - Powiedział że w przeciwnym razie stracę na dobre ciebie i mojego brata. Myślę że dlatego tu przybył - chciał mi pokazać że nie żartuje. Dlatego tak bardzo chciał tu przybyć. Wiadomo że jego chęć niesienia nam pomocy jest fałszywa. - Myślisz że może nas zdradzić? - Nie wiem. - zaszlochała łania - Jest zdolny do wszystkiego ale boi się rozgniewać królową. Nienawidzi nieumarłych ale nie wiem czy ciebie bardziej. To psychopata, zdolny do wszystkiego. Boję się go. Michał przytulił ją. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Potem powiedział: - Ty, Irius i Otra jesteście dla mnie jak rodzina. Nie pozwolę skrzywdzić własnej rodziny. A Chiraxowi trzeba pokazać że z Zakonem Templariuszy bezkarnie się nie zadziera. - Dziękuję. Przy tobie czuję się bezpieczna. - Jesteś bezpieczna z każdym Templariuszem, siostrzyczko. Nie zapominaj że na innych też możesz liczyć. - Czyli jednak jesteśmy rodzeństwem? - uśmiechnęła się uroczo - To zawsze lepsze niż przyjaźń. Jak ty to kiedyś określiłeś? Friendzone? Przyjmijmy że nie jesteśmy parą, ale też jesteśmy kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Zgoda? - Mnie to pasuje. - zaśmiał się Michał ale zaraz spoważniał - Dobra. Chiraxa zostaw mnie. Trzymaj się blisko brata. I uważaj w czasie szturmu. Żadnej brawury. - Obiecuję - w jej oczach błysnął ogień - będę grzeczna. 11. Szturm Kolejny wstrząs zatrząsł statkiem. Stojąc wśród stłoczonych w ładowni żołnierzy Michał podziękował losowi że nie ma choroby morskiej. W odróżnieniu od połowy zgromadzonych wokół niego żołnierzy. Cudem uniknął upaprania swego pancerza w wymiotach. Na razie. Bo to jeszcze mogło się zmienić. "Kiedy w końcu dotrzemy na ten piekielny brzeg?" myślał Michał (i pewnie nie on jeden) raz po raz tracąc równowagę i obijając się boleśnie o zbroje swych wojów. - Też źle znosisz podróż? - spytała Otra, która właśnie zeszła pod pokład. - Inni mają gorzej. - Michał wskazał wymiotującego Grublika - Daleko jeszcze? - Zaraz dotrzemy. Przygotujcie się na desant. Michał pokiwał głową, po czym zwrócił się do stłoczonych w ładowni wojów: - ŻOŁNIERZE!!! Oto dziś jest dzień w którym nieumarłe plugastwo przestanie nękać nasze domy. Musimy tylko zachować wiarę, nie zrobić nic głupiego i pomóc tym durniom ostatecznie umrzeć. Więc głowy do góry, bełty na kusze, a kto przekroczy pierwszy portową bramę temu stawiam trunek. Przemowa była lakoniczna ale chwyciła za serce wojowników, którzy wydali z siebie gromki krzyk bojowy. Michał zadowolony uśmiechnął się i omal nie przewrócił kiedy okręt znów się zatrząsł. - UWAGAAAAAA!!!!! - wrzasnęła Otra - PRZYBILIŚMY!!! OPUSZCZAĆ KLAPĘ!!! Otryjskie statki posiadały po bokach klapy wystarczająco mocne by wytrzymały napór fal. Umożliwiały one nie tylko desantowanie wojsk w portach bez wychodzenia na pokład ale też przenoszenie towarów wprost do ładowni. Dlatego też montowano je zarówno w statkach handlowych jak i wojskowych. I teraz taka właśnie klapa została opuszczona, ukazując bruk. Wszędzie dookoła, aż po mury twierdzy i portową bramę był tylko brukowany plac. Wszyslie domy, magazyny, miejsca pracy portowych urzędników i chaty rybackie zostały rozebrane bo przecież nieumarli nie handlowali i nie łowili ryb. Z dawnej zabudowy ostała się tylko stojąca na uboczu stocznia w której konstruowano statki. * - ATAAAAAK!!! Wrzask Michała i okrzyki bojowe towarzyszy broni wypełniły uszy Grublika. Nieszczęsny pikinier niechętnie wybiegł za żołnierzami, którzy w bitewnym szale biegli do portowej bramy, strzaskanej kiedy port ostrzelały otryjskie statki. Nie oznaczało to jednak że było łatwiej. Łucznicy czaili się pośród ruin i bez przerwy ostrzelali grupę. Co prawda Naczelny Wódz rzucił na oddział zaklęcia ochronne ale magia czasem zawodziła i od czasu do czasu któryś z Herleńczyków zwalał się na ziemię z głuchym łoskotem wydawanym przez zbroję. "Ojcze, Matko chrońcie mnie", pomyślał Grublik, widząc jak knecht biegnący obok niego potyka się i pada przeszyty strzałą. Jeden metr i to mógł być on. Przełknął ślinę walcząc z chęcią rzucenia broni i ucieczki z przeklętego zamku. Herleńczycy wlewali się przez portową bramę na dziedziniec, jak dotąd bezproblemowo (nie licząc łuczników, ale ich było tak mało że nie mogli szturmującym poważnie zagrozić, zresztą herleńscy kusznicy też nie próżnowali) kiedy atakujący stanęli jak wryci słysząc upiorny dźwięk, wydawany przez istoty które szarżowały wprost na nich. - PIKINIERZY, KUSZNICY!!! FORMACJA LINIOWA!!! - wrzasnął Michał. "To mój czas, mój czas", myślał przerażony Grublik, posłusznie ustawiając się w trzecim rzędzie pikinierów. Za nimi ustawili się kusznicy, a knechci cofnęli się za nich. Wszyscy przyjęli pozycje bojowe czekając na to co za chwilę wyłoniło się zza muru. A wyłoniły się upiorne, niematerialne, białe zwierzęta, z oczami jarzącymi się zgniłą zielenią. Te istoty pozostały zaledwie cieniem tego czym były za życia. Stanowiły za to doskonały produkt zastępczy dla kawalerii. To właśnie z myślą o nich stworzono formację pikinierów, którzy teraz pochylili piki, gotowi przyjąć uderzenie duchów. Nie czekali długo. Upiorna nawała wpadła z hukiem na pikinierów. Pierwszy rząd został niemal doszczędnie rozjechany, sytuacja w drugim wyglądała nieco lepiej, ale dopiero na trzecim szeregu duchy się zatrzymały. Na szczęście ich szeregi szybko topniały ostrzelane przez kuszników. Niestety z powodu niematerialności trudniej było je trafić, więc wiele bełtów upadało za widmami które dalej siały śmierć wśród walczących. Jeden z bełtów przeszedł właśnie masainta, słoniopodobne zwierzę które bezskutecznie próbował dźgać Grublik. Nagle trąba zjawy owinęła się wokół nadgarska nieszczęsnego pikiniera i mocno zacisnęła. Wrzasnął czując jak potworna siła miażdzy jego rękę. Niestety, zaślepiony bólem Grublik szarpnął gwałtownie dłonią, odrywając krwawy strzęp od ręki. Upuścił pikę i padł na kolana, patrząc na ściskawy prawą dłonią kikut. Niech to się skończy, błagam niech to się skończy, myślał. Masaint spełnił jego prośbę uderzając go w łeb trąbą. Grublik usłyszał trzask łamanych kości a potem widział już tylko ciemność. * Michał zazgrzytał zębami widząc jak jego żołnierze badają zatratowani przez duchy. Po raz kolejny przeklął niematerialność potworów. Mógł urzyć zaklęcia ale zużyłby wtedy bezcenną manę, a nie mógł jej zregenerować przed walką z Nekromantą. Już i tak sporo stracił na czarach ochronnych dla oddziałów. Kiedy jednak nieumarli dotarli do szóstego rzędu pikinierów, Michał już zaczął wypowiadać formułkę, kiedy nagle za jego plecami rozbłysło światło. Zaskoczony odwrócił się i za knechtami ujrzał oddział Iriusa, z nim samym na czele. Jeleń wznosił nad siebie zaciśniętą pięść we wnętrzu której zdawało się być zamknięte to światło. Nale otworzył dłoń i machnął nią poziomo. Uwolnione światło przepłynęło falą przez oddział, nie czyniąc Herleńczykom krzywdy, za to nie przepuściło żadnemu nieumarłemu w promieniu 50 metrów. Duchy rozpłynęły się z upiornym wrzaskiem. - WOJOWNICY!!! NAPRZÓD!!! Żołnierze ruszyli naprzód z nienawiścią w oczach. Michał odczekał aż Irius się z nim zrówna a kiedy to nastąpiło przyśpieszył. - Ruszaj z oddziałami. - polecił Michał przyjacielowi - Oczyśćcie dziedziniec i zajmijcie pałac. Ja znajdę Morteliusa. - Uważaj na siebie Mistrzu. - Ty również. To powiedziawszy Michał zerknął na zniszczony mur. Nada się do wspinaczki. W Zakonie każdy musiał umieć się wspinać bo znacznie ułatwiało to wykonywanie misji. Tu nie było inaczej. Kiedy Michał wspiął się na mur przystanął chwilę by zregenerować siły. Nagle usłyszał świst strzały i poczuł nagłe pchnięcie a następnie ból w plecach. Inkstyntownie uskoczył za fragment muru gdzie był osłonięty, po czym zbadał ranę. Pomiędzy jego łopatkami tkwiła strzała. Michał zacisnął zęby, chwycił ją i sycząc wyciągnął ją z ciała. Następnie wymamrotał zaklęcie uzdrawiające i zaczął oglądać strzałę, zły że przez własną nieuwagę musiał zużyć cenną manę. Strzała miała czarne lotki jednak grot wyglądał był gładki i ostry. Michał zmarszczył brwi. Poddani Morteliusa używali używali ząbkowanych grotów i od tej zasady nigdy nie robili wyjątków. Westchnąwszy Michał schował strzałę, podniósł się i rozejrzał. W pobliżu nie było żadnego żywego trupa. Upewniwszy się że jest w miarę bezpiecznie, sięgnął myślami w głąb fortecy. Wyczuł żywych zmagających się z martwymi, ale Nekromanta nie brał udziału w walce. Michał posłał myśli jeszcze raz i tym razemnatknął się na barierę odgradzającą go od umysłu potężnej istoty. Bingo! Zerwał się i ruszył do niewielkich drzwi strażnicy. Kopniakiem wyrzucił je z nawiasów i stanął oko w oko z dwójką umarłych. Jeden z nich natychmiast zamachnął się na Michała buzdyganem lecz Templariusz, który już wcześniej wyjął szable sparował cios jedną z nich a drugą przeszył umarłego na wylot. Przegniłe ciało natychmiast spłonęło na popiół. Drugi umrzyk wystrzelił do Michała strzałę lecz ten odbił pocisk, doskoczył do trupa i jednym cięciem pozbawił go głowy. Następnie podszedł do kolejnych drzwi. Był za nimi długi, ciemny korytarz. Michał puścił się nim biegiem. Po minucie jego oczom (Templariusze widzieli w ciemności lepiej niż koty) ukazały się kolejne drzwi. Otworzył je i rozejrzał się. Stał na wewnęrznym murze, okalającym zalany zgniłozielonym światłem plac, na którym stał pałac Nekromanty. Michał rozejrzał się. Nieumarli zgromadzili się na dole, przy zabarykadowanej bramie, zza której dochodziły głuche łupnięcia, dobitnie świadczące o użyciu tarana. "Muszę się spieszyć.", pomyślał Michał. Cicho zszedł z muru i niezauważony zakradł się pod drzwi upiornego dworu. Cicho je otworzył i wślizgnął się do środka, zostawiając drzwi otwarte. "Teraz albo nigdy.", pomyślał po czym zagłębił się w mrok. 12. Oblicze śmierci Pałac przypominał grób ale biorąc pod uwagę profesję wroga, Michała jakoś to nie dziwiło. Okien tu nie było, a im dalej wchodził w korytarz tym bardziej nasilał się odór stęchlizny. Dlatego właśnie zostawił otwarte drzwi: Choć trochę (nie)świeżego powietrza, przesyconego co prawda wonią rozkładających się zwłok ale i tak lepszego od duchoty w pałacu. Michał wyciągnął dłoń, wyszeptał zaklęcie i zaczął oświetlać korytarz kulą światła, którą przywołał. W tym grobowcu nie było świateł więc Michał zastanawiał się jak niby zły mag może tu rozszyfrowywać pradawne księgi, czytać raporty, medytować itp. Bo taka właśnie była rola pałacu: Miał izolować adeptów mrocznej magii by nic z zewnątrz im nie przeszkadzało. Bo co innego mieli w nim robić? Jedyną ludzką potrzebą jaka zostawała nieumarłym czarnoksiężnikom był głód wiedzy. Ale po staniu się Nekromantą dostawali jeszcze jedno uczucie, a była nim nienawiść do wszelkiego życia. Ehh. Nienawiść. Uczucie które potrafiło tylko niszczyć. Które popchnęło ludzi do niezliczonych zbrodni. Które zrujnowało życie tylu dobrym istotom. Które wespół z chciwością kazało ludziom zabijać swą planetę od czasów rewolucji przemysłowej. I które wreszcie, kiedy znudziło się zabawą ludźmi, kazało im się wspólnie wymordować. Michał dalej pamiętał "grzyby" po wybuchu atomowym, pamiętał zombie, wiwerny i inne mutanty, krążące po ruinach Warszawy, Poznania, Gdyni: miast które przed tym wszystkim tak bardzo chciał zwiedzić. No i zwiedził. Ale wtedy już nie było co zwiedzać. Wtedy trzeba było przeżyć. Skradać się jak złodziej, kraść zapasy jak złodziej i powracać cicho do kryjówki jak złodziej, by nie ściągnąć na siebie niechcianej uwagi. Skradanie się korytarzem przypomniało mu te czasy. Ale on nie chciał do nich wracać. Kopniakiem, zupełnie nie przypominającym traumy z przeszłości rozwalił drewniane drzwi i spojrzał na postać stojącą za nimi. Był nią mężczyzna, a właściwie szkielet z szarą skórą naciągniętą na kości. Ubrany był w szarą szatę z kapturem naciągniętym na głowę bez nosa i włosów. W głębi przerażającej czaszki błyszczały świecące zgniłozielonym światłem oczy. Najbardziej jednak należało bać się kosy którą Mortelius miał przy sobie i która bynajmniej nie służyła do koszenia zboża. Był to silnie przesycony czarną magią artefakt, uodparniający właściciela na magię, wykuty jeszcze w średniowieczu, którego nieumarły mag używał, jeszcze po III Wojnie Światowej. Michał podejrzewał że kosa posiada w sobie cząstkę świadomości swego pana i dlatego zawsze udaje mu się ją odnaleźć. - Czekałem na ciebie. - powiedział Nekromanta, wstając zza zasłanegon zwojami stołu - Ostatnio widziałem cię w bitwie pod Hittin. - Pamiętam tę bitwę. - skrzywił się Michał - Chcę rewanżu za tamtą porażkę. Za całą przelaną krew. Dla ciebie nadszedł Dzień Sądu. - Możliwe. - zgodził się powoli trup - Ale istnieje też możliwość że na tamtem świat udasz się TY. Wykrzyknąwszy ostatnie słowa wykonał nieokreślony gest ręką. Michał ledwo zdążył postawić tarczę. Chwilę po tym potężna eksplozja zrównała budynek z ziemią. Mortelius nietknięty wylądował na dziedzińcu. Spokojnie patrzył jak jego przeciwnik wychodzi z ruin, również nietknięty przez eksplozję i zajmuje pozycję naprzeciw niego. - Mogłem się tego spodziewać. - mruknął Michał, otrzepując się z kurzu - Broni raczej byś nie złożył. - I ty również. Wiesz że jeńców wcielam do swej nieumarłej armii. - Mortelius skrzywił się paskudnie. Michał usłyszał trzask kości - Mam dla ciebie specjalne miejsce w szeregu. Jako żywy a raczej martwy sztandar. Ciekawe jaka będzie reakcja twoich żołnierzy kiedy zobaczą swego Naczelnego Wodza nabitego na pal, niezdarnie machającego kończynami. Kiedy za pierwszym razem zastosowałem tę sztuczkę przestraszyli się. Ach, to cudowne przerażenie które dodało mi wtedy tyle nowych sił. Pomyśl tylko jaka opanuje ich panika, kiedy zobaczą CIEBIE na palu. W przeciwieństwie do Trizzaka ty jesteś potężnym Templariuszem. - Zapłacisz za śmierć Trizzaka. - zgrzytnął zębami Michał, przyjmując pozycję bojową - Za śmierć jego i innych. Stawaj do walki. - Skoro muszę. - Mortelius wzruszył ramionami po czym błyskawicznie zamachnął się kosą uderzając z lewej. Zwykły człowiek nie zdązyłby nawet zareagować, Mchał jednak zwykły nie był. Odturlał się do tyłu a w tym czasie jego wróg w mgnieniu oka obrócił się wokół własnej osi i ciął ponownie, celując w głowę. Michał znów wykonał unik po czym doskoczył do Morteliusa obsypując go gradem ciosów, ten jednak zręcznie parował je drzewcem swojej broni. W końcu zmęczenie dało o sobie znać, spowalniając ruchy Templariusza. Nekromanta zaczekał na okazję, a kiedy ta się nadarzyła i miał pewność że zdąży rzucić zaklęcie zanim straci rękę, odepchnął magią przeciwnika na drugi koniec dziedzińca, wrzucając go w wąską uliczkę. Michał podniósł się i ledwo zdążył zablokować cios z góry. Przez zaledwie moment mordercza klinga zawisła 5 cm od jego nosa. Ten moment wystarczył by przyjrzeć się broni. Na drzewcach i klindze widniały starożytne, łacińskie i greckie symbole. Największą uwagę poświęcił jednak ametystowi na tylnej części klingi. Szlachetny kamień emanował niemal całą energią kosy. Zatem zniszczenie go sprawiłoby że broń straciłaby swą moc. Wówczas Michał mógłby swobodnie rzucać zaklęcia a także, co najważniejsze mógłby wreszcie użyć Kuli Wessania. Mortelius znów zamachnął się kosą, zamierzając zetnąć Michałowi łeb. Templariusz nie miał zbyt wiekiego pola manewru więc po prostu schylił się. Klinga z głośnym brzękiem wbiła się w ścianę jakiegoś budynku (chyba zbrojowni). Cios był niezwykle potężny, toteż Michał nie zdziwił się że broń się zaklinowała. Nie rozmyślał też długo, tylko od razu ciął ciął szablą ametyst, który pod wpływem uderzenia pękł na drobne kawałki. Z kosy dobiegł go przerażający wrzask a chwilę później artefakt eksplodował. Michał już w locie postawił tarczę, która pozwoliła mu wylądować na bruku bez złamania jakiejkolwiek kości. Natychmiast stanął na nogi i spojrzał na miejsce wybuchu. Kosa była roztrzaskana na kawałeczki, z których unosiły się obłoczki zgniłozielonego dymu. Jakieś trzy metry dalej klęczał Nekromanta. Wpatrywał się w zniszczony artefakt. Kiedy Michał podszedł, odezwał się niskim, ochrypłym głosem: - Ta kosa została wykuta przez samego Arcymistrza sztuki kowalskiej i magicznej, krasnoluda Grijnheima dla pierwszej Nekromantki w dziejach, dla samej Morgany la Fayette. Jej moc dorównywała wielkością Excaliburowi. Tysiąc lat służyła wiernie największym z naszych magów. A teraz leży przede mną strzaskana na drobne kawałeczki. Zapewne musisz być z siebie dumny. Prawda? Mówiąc to wlepił swe martwe oczy w Michała, który tymczasem podszedł całkiem blisko i teraz sięgał za pazuchę. - Ktoś kto zniszczył około tysiącletni artefakt, przesiąknięty starożytnym złem ma chyba prawo czuć samozadowolenie. - chłopak wreszcie wyjął Kulę Wyssania - Dla ciebie mam swój własny artefakt. A rozwalenie tej kosy potraktuj jako rewanż za wszystkich Templariuszy który zginęli od jej ostrza. To powiedziawszy skierował Kulę w stronę wroga i wykrzyczał zaklęcie. Artefakt zajaśniał połyskliwym światłem. Nekromanta szarpnął się, jakby próbował cofnąć się o krok ale nie mógł. Z jego ciała zaczęły uciekać do Kuli zielone promienie. Michał uśmiechnął się dalej trzymając Kulę. Jeszcze chwila i Nekromanta stanie się tak słaby że da się go unieruchomić zwykłym czarem-pułapką. Mortelius chyba zdał sobie sprawę z planu Michała bo z jego piersi dobył się jęk rozpaczy. Nagle sięgnął za pazuchę, wyjmując fiolkę pełną niebieskiego płynu. Michał natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę że jego ofiara trzyma Olej przeciw Nieumarłym. Była to najważniejsza broń Zakonu przeciw żywym trupom a obecnie także Herleńczyków, Deerleńczyków i Otryjczyków. Kontakt z tą substancją powodował natychmiastowy zapłon ciał umarłych, niemal natychmiast zmieniając je w popiół. Nim Michał zorientował się co chce zrobić, Mortelius roztrzaskał fiolkę o własną pierś. - Nie! - jęknął Michał patrząc jak Nekromanta z uśmiechem na twarzy zmienia się w popiół. - Widzimy się za parę lat! - wrzasnął zanim ognie strawiły jego ciało. Michał patrzył jak zmienił się w popiół, który następnie rozwiewany jest przez wiatr. Uciekł mi, myślał zdruzgotany Michał, uciekł. 13. Po bitwie Templariusze i Aglais w milczeniu siedzieli przy stole w namiocie Michała. Jego właściciel próbował uspokoić myśli, co nie było łatwe z powodu szalejącej na zewnątrz burzy radości. Wiadomość o "śmierci" Morteliusa rozeszła się migiem po całym obozie. Pantery, Jelenie i Wydry świętowali zwycięstwo tańcząc, pijąc alkohol i śpiewając pieśni pochwalne na cześć bogów a czasem także dowódców, w tym Templariuszy. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli że to nietrwałe zawieszenie broni, pomyślał Michał. W końcu milczenie przerwała Milva: - Co teraz Mistrzu? Nekromanta nam uciekł a żołnierze raczej nie będą chcieli znów walczyć w wojnie którą, jak im się wydaje dopiero co zakończyli. - Na pewno nie będą walczyć. - skrzywił się Aglais - Słyszysz ich na zewnątrz. Widzisz jak wielka jest ich radość. Równie wielkie będą wściekłość na wasz zakon i poczucie beznadziejności, jeśli prawda wyjdzie na jaw. Na razie będziemy musieli zachować to dla siebie. Jak wiele czasu mamy, Mistrzu? - rzekł zwracając się do Michała. Ten poruszył powoli głową, jakby mu ciążyła jak ołów i powiedział zmęczonym głosem: - Wyssałem znaczną część jego mocy. Poważnie osłabł więc zgaduję że mamy kilka lat. Na twarzach zgromadzonych odbiła się ulga. Michał skrzywił się: - Na tym niestety kończą się dobre wieści. Teraz parę tych gorszych. - Mów zatem. - burknął Aglais - Słuchamy. - Przejrzałem papiery z pałacu Morteliusa. Z tego co się orientuję traktują one o przejściach między wymiarami. - Uważasz że ten potwór chce wrócić do waszego świata? - spytał z nadzieją Aglais. - Z tego co tam wyczytałem to nie. Chodzi o przesyłanie dusz między światami. Nekromanta musiałby zniszczyć swoją cielesną powłokę a wówczas nie miałby kto odprawić rytuałów. Ożywieni żołnierze są na to za głupi. Zatem on nie chce wysyłać SIEBIE w inne wymiary. Chce kogoś SPROWADZIĆ do nas... - No nie. - przerwał Michałowi Aglais - Co jeszcze tu wejdzie z twojego przeklętego świata? - Prawdopodobnie sprowadzi Nekromantów których dusz nie zniszczono. Możemy mieć z nimi spory problem. - Co zatem zrobimy Mistrzu? - odezwała się Otra. - Na razie nic. Zbadam te notatki chociaż nie leży to w zakresie moich obowiązków. Nie jestem uczonym. Templariusze byli dzieleni na cztery kategorie: Inkwizytorów, których celem jest zbrojna walka z siłami zła, Rzemieślników, budujących magiczne bronie i badających artefakty, Handlarzy, pomnażających majątek zakonny za pomocą handlu i Uczonych, zgłębiających najróżniejsze aspekty magii, przy czym ci ostatni byli chyba najbardziej wszechstronni ze wszystkich klas. Zajmowali się jeszcze treningiem magicznym innych zakonników (głównie uczniów), doradzaniem im w sprawach magicznych i niemagicznych, spisywaniem kronik zakonu itp. Kiedy Milva, Irius i Otra zadeklarowali chęć stania się jego uczniami, Michał doradzał im zostanie Uczonymi jednak ci woleli pójść drogą wojownika. Zgodnie z prawem uczniowie sami wybierali profesję a Mistrzowie musieli uszanować ich wybór. Tak więc Michał wyszkolił troje Inkwizytorów, mimo że miał wiedzę wszystkich klas. W tamtym świecie w wolnym czasie studiował nauki wszystkich Mistrzów klas. - A więc mamy siedzieć z założonymi rękami? - parsknęła Milva - To leży w zakresie naszych obowiązków? - Nie. Musimy wzmocnić zakon. Demonów na razie nie ma, ale Św. Michał mówił mi że niedługo znów wyjdą na ziemię. Musimy być wtedy gotowi. Zarówno tutaj, jak i w Chimie. - Czyli jednak wyjeżdżasz, Mistrzu? - Rozkaz to rozkaz, Otro. Nie mogę go zmienić. Inne krainy też potrzebują ochrony Templariuszy. Bo niedługo... Bo niedługo rozpęta się burza. - Michał zastanowił się chwilę po czym kontynuował - Wyruszam pojutrze. Jutro rano królu przyjmiesz chrzest jak tego sobie życzyłeś. W nawracaniu poddanych pomogą ci Templariusze. Potem musicie poradzić sobie sami. Wiem że dacie radę. Irius będzie tu zarządzał. - Dziękuję Mistrzu. - odezwał się Jeleń - Będę wykonywał swój obowiązek najlepiej jak umiem. - Wiem to, przyjacielu. - uśmiechnął się Michał - Wyszkol nowych adeptów i pokryj kolejne królestwa siatką naszych agentów. Przysyłaj nam listy kiliami (takie gołębie pocztowe), w któr ych będziesz nam pisał o swych postępach. Jestem pewien że Wielki Mistrz nie będzie narzekać. - Oczywiście Mistrzu. - No dobrze. - Michał wstał od stołu - Teraz muszę państwa przeprosić. Mam pilną sprawę do załatwienia. - Jaką sprawę? - spytał Aglais. - Sprawę honoru. 14. Sprawa honoru Po wyjściu z namiotu Michał natychmiast skierował się w stronę namiotów Deerleńczyków. Napotkani przez niego żołnierze (trochę ich było) gratulowali mu, chwalili go, dziękowali i zapraszali do zabawy, ten jednak grzecznie odmawiał. Miał ważną sprawę do załatwienia. Kiedy zbliżył się do jeleniej części obozowiska na spotkanie wyszedł mu jeden z przybocznych Naczelnego Łowcy Chiraxa, każąc mu się wynosić. Michał jednak tylko go niecierpliwie odepchnął, nie zwalniając kroku. Kiedy był już przed namiotem Chiraxa (stał przy wejściu), ujrzał jego samego, idącego w jego kierunku. - Co ty tu ro... - zaczął Chirax ale nie zdążył dokończyć bo w następnej chwili Michał przywalił mu w twarz. Jeleń zachwiał się ale nie upadł. Kiedy złapał równowagę, Michał podetknął mu pod nos strzałę, która raniła go w Kur - Ku - Kashi i wycedził: - Zgubiłeś strzałę, zdrajco! Popatrzyli na siebie z nienawiścią, pośrodku skupiska namiotów, wypełnionego Jeleniami z których jedna czwarta celowała z łuków do Michała. - Szkoda że nie dosięgła serca. Tam ją puściłem. - szepnął Jeleń tak że nikt poza Michałem nie usłyszał, po czym dodał donośnym głosem, tak aby każdy w tej części obozu usłyszał - Nie wiem nic o rzekomym zamachu na ciebie. Najwyraźniej wasza plugawa magia całkiem przeżarła ci mózg. Dziś puszczę ci płazem tę zniewagę, lecz wiedz że następny, bezpodstawny atak na sługę królowej Orileji zostanie pomszczony. A teraz wynocha z naszego obozu albo moi łucznicy naszpikują cię strzałami. - Strzała która mnie trafiła miała deerleński grot. - krzyknął Michał do zgromadzonych wokół wojowników, demonstrując im pocisk - Najbardziej doświadczeni z was wiedzą że "żołnierze" wroga zawsze używali grotów ząbkowanych, nigdy innych. To Deerleńczyk próbował mnie zabić, a był nim Chirax. Dlatego domagam się zemsty w pojedynku. Wśród tłumu podniosła się wrzawa: Niektórzy popierali Michała inni Chiraxa, którzy tymczasem patrzyli na siebie wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści. W końcu, po 10 minutach kłótni tłum się uciszył: Wyszedł z niego sędziwy Jeleń i mocnym głosem obwieścił że chociaż barbarzyńskie prawo pojedynku nie jest praktykowane w ich kraju, a Jeleń ma pełne prawo odmówić walki innemu Jeleniowi, nie tracąc honoru to gdy cudzoziemiec wyzwie Deerleńczyka na pojedynek, wówczas on nie ma prawa odmówić bo przyniosło by to hańbę plemieniu. Więc walka się odbędzie. Następnie kazał wojownikom urządzić plac do walki, na którego przeciwległych końcach stanęli obaj wojownicy. Wokół stał tłum gapiów złożony z Deerleńczyków, a także z Herleńczyków i Otryjczyków, którzy zwabieni hałasem przyszli zobaczyć co się dzieje. - Użyźnię ziemię twoją krwią! - wrzasnął Chirax potrząsając mieczami - Choć zdziwiłbym się gdyby po tym nic na niej nie wyrosło. - Zaraz zrobię ci z japy marmoladkę. - warknął Michał w odpowiedzi. Tymczasem sekundant stanął między nimi, podniósł rękę, opuścił ją i szybko wycofał się do tłumu. Zaczęła się walka. * "Szaleństwo. Wszyscy poszaleli", pomyślał Grublik, obserwując starcie. Niewiele jednak mógł zobaczyć bo po pierwsze: Wyżsi żołnierze zasłaniali mu widok, a po drugie: Naczelny Wódz i Wielki Łowczy poruszali się tak szybko, że widać było tylko ich rozmazane sylwetki. Wyraźnie natomiast słyszał odgłosy boju, na które składały się jęki i sapnięcia walczących, a także metaliczny dźwięk uderzających o siebie kling. Grublik skrzywił się słysząc jak Michał kopnął Chiraxa. Odgłos który wydało ciało Jelenia, nieprzyjemnie kojarzył mu się z chrupnięciem miażdżonej kości. Jego kości. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na kikut prawej ręki. Kiedy go zobaczył pierwszy raz prawie znów zemdlał ze strachu. Co gorsza, wszyscy wokół uznali, że kalectwo Grublika zostało okupione jego niewiarygodnym poświęceniem, męstwem i (o zgrozo!) odwagą. Grublik starał się wyjaśnić że żadnej bohaterszczyzny nie było, ale w odpowiedzi słyszał że odwaga, a tym bardziej jej dowody to coś czego nie należy się wstydzić, a rany takie jak ta, są jak medale, których nie da się zdjąć. Do pozostałych więc nic nie docierało. Grublik czym prędzej otrząsnął się i spojrzał na pole walki, która już się zakończyła. Jak można było się tego spodziewać Michał stał nad leżącym rannym Jeleniem, też cały w ranach bo i Chirax jak każdy Deerleńczyk zna się nie najgorzej na szermierce. Naczelny Wódz nachylił się nad pokonanym, złapał go za gardło, wyszeptał mu coś cicho po czym podniósł się i spojrzał gdzieś za tłum. Grublik powędrował wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem. Przy bramie stali pozostali członkowie Zakonu. Czym prędzej spuścił wzrok i udał się do swego namiotu. Rany, bohaterstwo, pojedynki i Templariusze. To dla niego za dużo. Kampania się skończyła więc teraz nareszcie wróci do domu. A na razie jeszcze będzie musiał się pomęczyć. * - Dziękuję. Za wszystko. Dziękuję ci. - Nie zapominaj że twoim sojusznikiem jest cały Zakon. Irius i Otra nigdy cię nie opuszczą. - Wiem. Ale to ty jesteś moim Mistrzem. Moim Obrońcą. To na tobie polegam najbardziej. - Jednak wkrótce was opuszczę a wtedy będziecie musieli radzić sobie sami. Chociaż jestem pewien że i beze mnie dacie sobie radę. - A jednak będzie mi ciebie brakować. Dlatego lepiej będzie jak nacieszymy się swoim towarzystwem zanim wyjedziesz. - Dobry pomysł. Nacieszmy się sobą, póki jesteśmy w jednym miejscu. Bo potem długi czas się nie zobaczymy. 15. Za morze! "''Po śmierci Aglaisa Mądrego na tronie Herlenii zasiadł, zgodnie z królewską wolą, jego najstarszy syn Piotr będący jak ojciec chrześcijaninem (stąd owo dziwne imię króla). W czasie swych rządów zapewnił krajowi bogactwo poprzez zawiązywanie korzystnych umów handlowych (głównie z Erathią, Alagaesią i Imperium Gryfów, patrz str. 104), zwalczanie piratów, korupcji oraz rozbudowę gildii kupieckich i kapitularzy Templariuszy. Nie rządził jednak tak długo jak by tego chciał król Aglais. Za rządów króla Piotra coraz więcej Herleńczyków przechodziło na chrześcijaństwo. Nie podobało się to wielu możnym, pozostającym przy starej religii. Część z nich zawiązała więc spisek z młodszym bratem Piotra: Karalinem Okrutnym w wyniku którego król Piotr został obalony i uwięziony w twierdzy w Kremnie. Nowy władca od razu udowodnił że zasługuje na miano okrutnego: Najpierw uwięził i bestialsko zamordował możnych którzy mu pomagali, potem starych urzędników króla a następnie zaczął prześladować chrześcijan a zwłaszcza Zakon Templariuszy, którzy starali się chronić przed nim zwierzęta różnych wyznań. Mordercza polityka tyrana wywołała bunt wyznawców Chrystusa, którzy zajęli Kremno, uwalniając skatowanego Piotra. Były władca był trzymany przy życiu tylko dlatego że Karalinowi Okrutnemu podobało się odwiedzić go w jego więzieniu i pastwić się bez litości nad bratem. Skutkiem tortur eks - król stracił rękę i obie nogi, na szczęście jednak zachował jasność umysłu. Po tym sukcesie, buntownicy uciekli na statkach, na wyspy która dziś Jerozolimskimi się nazywa. Tam utworzyli własne, niezależne od Herlenii państwo, ze stolicą w zbudowanej przez nich Jerozolimie. Od nazwy tego właśnie miasta, nowe państwo otrzymało miano Cesarstwa Jerozolimskiego bowiem król Piotr odrzucił godność królewską a przyjął cesarską. Mimo wysiłków króla Karalina podział ten okazał się trwały. Jednocześnie po raz pierwszy w historii zdarzyło się by to samo plemię rozpadło się z powodu religii". -'' Kroniki Królestwa Herlenii, autorstwa Ekritha z Ereboru Michał patrzył na ląd w oddali z rosnącym zaciekawieniem. Kto wie jakie nowe przygody go tam czekają? Może nareszcie spotka starych przyjaciół? Czy zdołają odbudować Zakon? I co najważniejsze: Czy obroni świat przed zakusami Nekromanty, który według św. Michała skierował się właśnie tam? Odpowiedzi na te pytania znajdowały się w krainie Chima. Jego nowym domu. - To co? Przychodzi nam się pożegnać? - spytała Otra, patrząc jak szalupa z nią, Michałem i kilkoma marynarzami dobija do brzegu. - Chyba tak. Ale wiesz przecież że będziemy do siebie pisywać. - odpowiedział tamten wychodząc na ląd. - To nie umniejszy mojej tęsknoty. Żegnaj Mistrzu. - Żegnaj Otro. I nie martw się. Jeszcze się zobaczymy. Przez pół godziny stał na brzegu, machając do zwierząt w szalupie a kiedy ci wreszcie weszli na pokład, odwrócił się i pomaszerował prosto w gąszcz.